Dancing Desert Scorpion
by Mermaid Sorceress Kaoru
Summary: A Yu-Gi-Oh version of Aladdin. Set in Ancient Egypt, a young girl who is often called a 'street rat' discovers a magic puzzle. With the help of a spirit who resides in it, she seeks to find love and a better life. A YugiXOC story. Also includes AtemxTea, SetoxKisara and possible BakuraxRyou and Y.MarikxMalik.
1. Prologue: Egyptian Nights

M.S.K: Hello everyone! I haven't written in a while since the season have changed and now, I think I want to do something about it. Lately, I have gotten back into the Yu-Gi-Oh craze since I have tried watching Zexal and 5D's. Then, an idea came into my head when listening to one of my favorite Disney songs. For all of you to know, this is my first fanfic for Yu-Gi-Oh and to start off, it's going to be an Aladdin sort of story, involving my own character. According to the summary, it'll be about a girl going through an incredible adventure in Egypt to win the heart of a Prince. I do hope you'll enjoy it. Now, since this is the beginning, who will do the disclaimer around here?

Yugi: Well, maybe I can. . .

Joey, Tristan, & Duke: I do! I do! I do! (Glare at each other)

Kaiba: (Pushes them away) Actually, the one who should do it will be me.

Tea: You wish!

Mai: Ha ha! I think you should leave this job to me, hon'. People with pretty faces are always put in charge.

Tea: (Grumbles) Mai. . .

M.S.K: Are you sure? (Feels a tap on the shoulder) Yes, Ryou?

Ryou: Um, Mrs Kaoru, I can do it for you.

Malik: As will I.

M.S.K: Well, I think it'll be nice to. . .

Bakura & Marik: No! Allow us to do it!

Everyone: Hey! (Starts nagging at the authoress)

M.S.K: (sighs) Oh boy. . . (Let's out a loud whistle) All right! One at a time! Seriously, I can't stand upset crowds. Now, I'm going to lay down some rules. Whether anyone agrees or disagrees, we need to do this disclaimer thing socially in a friendly manner. Arguing over it won't solve any problems. Everyone is going to take turns on each chapter to do it.

Kaiba: No! We should have only one person to do it. It should be the winner who is standing right here and talking now and that person is me. So, forget the rules, I have money!

M.S.K: Hey now! Who's the one writing this thing, hmm?

(Fanfare resonates)

Kaiba: Oh, no. . .

Dark Magician: Behold, his majesty. . . the living Horus. . . the King of Games. . . Pharaoh Atem!

Atem: (Enters and turns to the authoress) I'm hearing you need some help. Am I correct?

M.S.K: My liege! (curtsies respectively) Yes, I do request your assistance. Will you do the honor of being the disclaimer?

Kaiba: What?!

Atem: Of course. Kaoru here, doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh or the story of Aladdin. Everything belongs to Kazuki Takahashi and Disney.

M.S.K: Great! Now that's settled, grab a snack, find a front row seat, sit back, relax, and enjoy the show!

* * *

Dancing Desert Scorpion

Prologue: Egyptian Nights

It is sunset in Egypt. As the sun sinks lower into the west hemisphere, the sky is showing a bright hue of orange. In the desert, a hooded figure riding on a camel can be seen among the swirling gusts of wind, which wisp the desert sand around him all directions. His face cannot be seen just yet, but only his eyes were present.

He had a smile appearing on his lips when he approached to a large city standing in the middle of the desert. At its center stood a grand palace as well. Beyond this city are the landmarks this land is well renowned for- the Nile River, the Sphinx statue, and best of all, the Pyramids of Giza! The exact monuments which mark the resting place for the country's pharaohs.

Knowing that he had come to right place after many travels, the man sang to himself. _"~Oh, I come from a land, from a faraway place, where the caravan camels roam. . . Where it's flat and immense and the heat is intense. It's barbaric, but hey, it's home. Where the wind's from the east, and the Sun's from the west, and the sand in the glass is right. . . Come on down, stop on by, hop a carpet and fly to another Egyptian Night! Egyptian nights, like Egyptian days. . . More often than not, are hotter than hot in a lot of good ways! Egyptian nights, 'neath Egyptian moons. . . A fool off his guard, could fall and fall hard out there on the dunes. . .~"_

When night arrived, the traveler have made it to the middle of the city's market place. Then, his camel collapsed from sheer exhaustion, thus allowing him to hop off and land on the dry ground with his feet. He finally lifted the hood of his cloak and revealed his face. He had long white hair and silver eyes. But, one of them is covered by the fringe of his hair.

The man turned to the spectating audience in front of him and greeted with a smile. "Ah! Hello and greetings to you, one and all! Please, please come closer."

However, once he had beckoned them to do so, they went in a little too close up to him.

"Too close. What I meant to say is a little bit close." He grunted.

So, the audience took a few steps away from him, and they are just the right distance apart.

"There. That's better. Now then. . ." He cleared his throat and moved over to the side of his camel. "Please allow me to introduce myself. I am Maximillion Pegasus and let me be the first to say, welcome to Ancient Egypt!" First he lights a small match. "The city of mystery. . ." Next, he puts it out and hugs his camel by the face. "Of enchantment. . ." Then, he yanks the rope of his largely packed bundle and immediately, an antique stand is assembled and put into place, with a 'sale' sign in front. "And the finest merchandise from across the far corners of the Near East and beyond the Nile! It's all on sale today! Come on down! Heh heh heh!"

Pegasus positioned himself behind the wooden counter and he pulled out a certain object. "Look at this! Yes, hee hee! This here, is a combination hookah and coffee-maker!" He even slides a potato underneath it! "Oh! It also makes Julian fries!" Then, he pushes the quickly-prepared fries aside. "It will not break!" But, after banging it on the counter a couple of times, a spring shot out of it. "It broke. . ." He groaned as he tossed it away. Then, his face brightened up when he picked up another item. "Oh! Look at this! I've never seen one of these in tact before. This is the famous Dead Sea Tupperware. Listen-_ppht!_ Ah! Still good! Heh heh!"

The audience is about to leave just when Pegasus stopped them. "Wait! Don't go! I can see that you're only interested in the exceptionally rare." He moves back to his stand and approaches to a large object that's wrapped up in a big piece of cloth. "I'd think you would be rewarded if you should consider this. . ."

After pulling the cloth away, he reveals a large stone tablet that is engraved with hieroglyphics and carvings that are depicting figures of a girl extending her hand which held a sword. A scorpion is also shown above the girl's head. This figure is even standing in front of another figure which looks like a man with one hand extending out too. Accompanying with this figure is another carving which resembles a large snake. Lastly, above those figures is a carving that shaped like a reversed pyramid with the eye of Udjat at its center.

"And also, this. . ." Then, Pegasus pulled out a chest and took out what's inside. He is holding an object that is precisely the same reversed pyramid which resembled the one on the tablet.

Pegasus spoke again while showing it to everyone. "Now, do not be fooled by its common place appearance. Like so many things, it is not what is outside. . ." He pulls out the center piece for a bit, then sticks it back. "But what is _inside_ that counts. This is no ordinary puzzle! You see, according to these hieroglyphics here. . ." He explains while pointing to what's written on the tablet. "It once changed the course of a young girl's life! A young girl, who like this puzzle, is more than what she seemed. . . A diamond in the rough. . ."

Finally, he asked. "Perhaps would you like to hear the tale?" When the audience nodded, Pegasus smiled. "I thought so! Ha ha! Of course you do. So, pull up a cushion and lend an ear." When he lifted the puzzle, its eye began to glow, emitting an aura to display an image of what the tale is going to be about! "Ladies and gentlemen. . . it all begins with a dark night! When a dark man waits. . . with a dark purpose. . ."

And so, this is where our story begins.

* * *

M.S.K: So, what do you all think? The exciting parts are going to be coming very soon! I am excited to write them down, myself.

Tea: This story will sound fun to take part in! I can't wait for the rest of our cast to show up.

M.S.K: Me neither.

Yugi: Who would have thought that a tale from Arabia would join into the world of Ancient Egypt. ^_^

Atem: This will sound interesting.

M.S.K: Mhmm. Of course, it will soon get even better, your majesty.

Joey: When is the part that me, Joey Wheeler will come in?

Tea: And who are the couple in this story?

M.S.K: I can't tell you. . . (waves her finger)

Joey: Aw, come on!

M.S.K: I can't just simply give it away right now.

Tristan: Can you at least give us a hint?

M.S.K: (smirks) Do you guys really want to bring in the spoilers?

Tristan & Joey: Yeah. . .

M.S.K: Nope! No can do! It's not even part of the job description. Now, hopefully I'll be able to put up the next chapter of what's going to happen in our little desert tale. In the meantime, feel free to review and comment. If there's any grammar errors I should work with, I humbly apologize. I'll do my very best to improve. So, I'll see you later!

Joey: Before you go, how about a small hint on who's the main protagonist?

M.S.K: (raises an eyebrow) Seriously, now?


	2. Finding the Diamond in the Rough

M.S.K: Hey everybody! I know you have been waiting for the first chapter that's coming after this story's prologue. Recently, I have a lot of things to deal with, including the draft for the next chapter: the one where my OC will appear. A lot of hand writing was being done, in fact. Now, I will have to get this thing starting and I don't have much to babble about, now. So, Yugi-kun? Would you like to do the disclaimer this time, now that we don't have the big bickering peanut gallery like last time?

Yugi: Sure! Kaoru doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Aladdin. She's in charge of only her own character. The characters and the story dialogue goes respectfully to Kazuki Takahashi and the dream makers of Disney.

M.S.K: (Claps) Bravo and thank you, King Yugi! ^_^

Yugi: Heh. . . (Blushes and scratches the back of his head)

M.S.K: And now. . . Let's roll 'em!

* * *

Chapter 1: Finding the "Diamond in the Rough"

One night, in the middle of the desert, five cloaked figures on horses were waiting on one of the sandy hills. They were met with another figure who is also riding on horse back. Once he arrived, he jumped off his horse. He is a bearded man with sharp looking eyes and wearing a bandana over his head.

Then, the first of the cloaked figures revealed himself by removing his hood. He had long light turquoise hair and bi-colored eyes. One is blue and the other is gold. Worn around the crown of his head is a small fragment of a certain green stone. He spoke firmly, yet impatiently to the bearded man. "You are late, Keith. . ."

The man in front of him, Keith, lowered his head and humbly replied. "Yes, but I owe you a thousand apologies, Dartz."

Dartz asked him. "So, do you have it with you?"

Keith grinned as he reached into his saddle bag and pulled out what he's got. "Heh! I have to slit a few throats, but I got it!" He opened his palm and showed him a half piece of what's supposed to be shaped into a solid gold scarab beetle. Dartz reached out for it but, Keith pulled his hand back and hid the item behind him. He waved the first finger of his other hand with a smug. "Uh, uh, uh. . . First, we have to talk about the treasure. . ."

Before he knows it, another shadowed figure dashed right behind his back and swiped the scarab half away from him! "D'oh!" He guffawed when he found out it is taken away.

The one who took it chuckled with mischief and handed it to Dartz.

The bi-colored eyed man smiled and said. "Trust me, my anticipating friend. . . You can guess what's coming to you."

"Yes! Yes! What's coming to you!" Laughed the one who did the swiping.

"Exactly!" So did his partner.

The last two figures in the group behind Dartz only nodded their heads slowly, yet there's uncertainty in their eyes.

Now, Dartz pulled out his other half of the golden scarab and to his satisfaction, both of them are the same size. With Keith watching him anxiously, he slowly joined the two halves together.

Once both halves were connected, it became a whole scarab beetle and began to glow a bright light around it! With its powers, the beetle had come to life! It flew around Dartz and his horse, then swiftly flew out into the desert!

He commanded while pulling the reins of his steed! "Quickly, all of you! Follow the trail!"

So, he, Keith, and his other followers ran after the beetle on their horses, following its light across the sandy plain! "Faster!" He shouted to his horse again!

Once they've managed to catch up with the glowing beetle, its light grew brighter and split into two again, throwing themselves upon two sides of a big hill of sand.

After Dartz, Keith, and the others stopped in front of the hill, the ground began to shake! Rumbling sounds can also be heard! The shaking became more vigorous as the sand hill started to rise up to the sky and change shape! In this situation, wind began to pick up and sand is swirling around and about! Even the horses were terrified of what's happening!

When the rumbling is starting to subside, everyone on the ground looked up to what they saw! The magic of the scarab had caused this sand hill to take the form of a large cave in the shape of a rather ferocious looking sphinx with its mouth opened as the entrance and the two scarab halves are used for its eyes! From deep inside the cave, a glowing flame colored light can also be shown!

While he is staring at the cave in deep awe, Dartz gasped. "At last! After all of my years of searching. . ! The Sphinx of Wonders!"

The other follower from seconds ago also exclaimed while removing his hood, revealing his short green hair. He even had glasses over his eyes. "Woah! So this is it! That's the legendary cave!"

"Yup!" Agreed his partner, who also removed his hood, revealing his long brown hair. "That's what it is, all right."

Lastly, the other two removed their hoods as well. One had short sandy gray hair and lavender colored eyes while the other had snow white hair and brown eyes. They both gaze at the sight of the cave too.

Keith gasped with his jaw hanging low. "Well, I'll be a. . ."

There is a pause of silence. Then, Dartz gripped Keith by the collar of his robe and growled. "Now. . . Listen well! Bring me the 'Mystic Puzzle'! The rest of the treasure is yours, but the puzzle. . . is mine!"

As soon as the demand was said and Dartz released him from his grip, Keith began to make his way to the cave. He is chuckling slightly with greed in his eyes and his head filled with high hopes of being surrounded by absolutely nothing but riches.

"Yeah! Don't come back up without the puzzle if you want your treasure!" Shouted the second assistant of Dartz's. He then turned to his leader and asked. "Geez, when did you pick this bozo, master?"

"Sssh. . ." Dartz only wanted him to remain quiet for now.

When Keith made it to the mouth of the cave, he slowly looked down to see what's inside. He couldn't see or make out what's beyond the bright yellow light that is shining from below, but he can see that the steep slope had formed into a set of stair steps which would lead him to the chamber under the ground.

Just when he is about to take the first small steps in, the cave let out a loud roar, causing him to fall backwards thus, sending him tumbling back outside!

Then, the Sphinx growled with a rather low, thundering voice, asking. "Who disturbs my slumber. . . ?!"

Keith gasped at the sight for a bit. Never before have he heard or seen a cave talk before! He swallowed a lump down his throat and answered slowly, yet a little uneasily. "It. . . It is I. . . Keith. . . A humble thief. . ."

The Sphinx examined him for a short while and bellowed firmly. "Know this! Only one may enter here! One whose worth lies far within! The Diamond in the Rough!"

Dartz and his other followers exchanged each other looks when those words surprised them before turning back to Keith's situation. He can see that he's giving him a rather nervous look. But, he wouldn't give into it. "Well, what are you waiting for? Go on!"

Keith gulped slightly again. He turned back and he slowly walked back to the cave's entrance, although he is truly frightened by it.

Now, a few seconds have passed and Keith hadn't got far inside. He had just climbed six steps down already. Having the urge to panic, he winced his eyes shut, thinking something bad is about to happen. But, nothing happened. He reopened his eyes and sighed in relief. However, his chance to relax didn't last for long!

The cave suddenly made another loud roar and Keith notices that the ceiling is starting to shake and crumble above him! He panicked and started to try running back to the doorway in order to escape! Before he is able to reach the surface, the Sphinx's mouth quickly closed up, trapping him inside! Only his scream of despair can be heard!

When the cave's shape reversed back into its previous form, a violent gust of wind blew!

"No!" Dartz cried as he braced himself. He had wasted his chance to get what he's after.

Before the cave drifted back to its silent sleep, its voice echoed. "Seek thee out. . . The Diamond in the Rough. . ." Of course, the gold scarab's power wore out. The two halves tumbled down from their positions on the sand.

At that moment, Dartz's four acquaintances got up from the ground and dusted themselves from all the sand.

The first two were coughing on some of it too.

"Phew! Sand is. . What's the word? Sandy." Said the one with brown hair.

But, the one with green hair scoffed. "Oh! I can't believe it! I just don't believe it!" He continued yell as he went over to pick up the two scarab pieces for Dartz. "Master! We'll never get a hold of that stupid puzzle! Oh! Forget it!" He also notices that there's still some more sand on him. "Look at this! Look at this! I am so ticked off, I got some sand in places I didn't know that I have!"

"Well, so do I!" Said the other one. "Also, I even had to tell you boss, that this is the third peasant we have hired to find that scarab, this week! We've even wasted him as a sacrifice to that cave!"

After the pieces were given back to him by his subordinate, Dartz reminded them. "Patience, Weevil and Rex. Patience. . . Besides, Keith is obviously less than worthy."

Weevil yelled again. "Oh! That's a big surprise! That's incredi. . . No! I think we're gonna have a heart attack and die! We're not surprised!"

While watching his ranting, Rex just shook his head.

He continued to shout. "What are we gonna do?! We got a big problem here!"

Before he can say anything else, Dartz covered his mouth and thought aloud. "Yes. . . Only one may enter. . ." He then uncovered his mouth when Weevil is able to calm down and ready to listen with his partner. "I must find this 'one'. This. . . 'Diamond in the Rough'. . ."

The last two members of the group looked at each other. The lavender eyed one asked. "Do you think you know what he's having in mind, Ryou?"

The other one, Ryou, shook his head. "No, Malik. I don't. . ."

Dartz does know what the 'Diamond in the Rough' is supposed to be. But, he must find out who it is.

* * *

M.S.K: Hmm. . . Well now. It looks like one of our antagonists is beginning to conjure up a plot for something already.

Joey: I'll say.

(Door banging)

Everyone: (Looks over to the door)

Keith: Hey! Open up! I want to have a word with you! You better open up this darn door this very instant! (Continues banging)

Tristan: Oh. . . It's the International-Champion-Has-Been. . .

Joey: D'oh. . .

M.S.K: (Grumbles) He's not a champ, he's a chump. Anyway, let's ignore him while we finish this. Now, I'll keep up with my writing and once the next chapter is updated, you'll get to see who my OC is. Until then, I'll keep you posted. Please find time to review and comment, too. Jya ne!

(Banging gets louder)

M.S.K: Oh. . . Let him in. . . This may get ugly. . .

Guards: (Opens the door)

Keith: (Stomps up to the authoress' desk) Okay! Now! What's the big idea, pulling off a stunt like that?!

M.S.K: What's what?

Keith: Don't you play dumb with me! I had a small amount of lines on that stupid script you wrote up! I highly demand as an american, that you change me to a bigger character for this story!

M.S.K: Oh. . that. Well, let me explain. I've selected you to be the minor character for this because, according to my casting list, you're the one to play that thief at the story's beginning. Those are part of the rules me and Pharaoh have constructed. Everyone's job is to memorize their selected roles and stick to them.

Keith: Don't give me any of that junk! Why would I follow your rules?! I'm an American, you know!

M.S.K: Oh, that again. . . Yeah? Well, so am I. Part of me is. And big news for you! This may be a free country, but we still have rules and regulations!

Atem: Since you're already finished with your act, it's time for you to leave.

Keith: I don't care! I'm not leaving this place yet! You give me a bigger role to play in or else!

M.S.K: (Glares at him) Or else what, you impatient, cabbage nosed, elvis puppy?!

Atem: That's enough now. Let me handle this. Your time here is done, Keith. It's time for you to go!

Joey & Tristan: Yeah!

Keith: Look, Sand Man! I'm not leaving!

Atem: I've had enough. Guards!

Keith: No! No! I'm staying! I'm an American and you all know it!

Atem: Oh! Get him out of our sight!

Guards: (Drags Keith away and tosses him out of the window)

M.S.K: Whew! Now he's gone. Thank you, Pharaoh! These days it's sometimes hard to find good minor characters.

Atem: (Takes her hand) All in good time, lovely one. (Kisses it)

M.S.K: (Blushes)


	3. The Street Rat

M.S.K: (Opens the door and enters) Hah. . . I made it!

Kaiba: (Glares) About time. . . What took you so long? I was beginning to think you've skipped out on this.

M.S.K: I was having lunch, then after that I had a short siesta.

Kaiba: Next time, whatever it is you're doing, don't make it take more than an hour.

M.S.K: Hai, hai. . . Now, everyone. I hope you're doing fine as I am, because I took part of my time to get this chapter done. Plus, I'll be busy with the up-coming one. Now, to make this more exciting, my OC is making her appearance in this one! And now, Seto Kaiba here is giong to do the disclaimer.

Kaiba: Why am I the third one to be doing it?

M.S.K: It's part of the plan I've conducted when we started this story.

Kaiba: Hmph! Fine. . . Kaoru doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Aladdin. The only thing she owns is her character. Everything else belongs to Takahashi Kazuki and Disney.

M.S.K: Thank you very much. And now, on with the show.

Note: How this goes is this to avoid confusion: "Talking", _"Thinking"_, _"~singing~"_

* * *

Chapter 2: The "Street Rat"

One fine morning, everything appears normal in the kingdom of Egypt. People are getting ready to go to places, taking care of their families, meeting friends, and going around the markets to shop and trade goods.

However, in this kingdom, although everything should remain uneventful, there would always be something happening. In one part of the streets near the market place, the silent atmosphere is broken by a sudden yell! "Somebody, stop her!"

Everyone looked up from what they're doing and they see a girl about the age of fifteen running down the streets with a loaf of bread in her hands. She had long dark brown hair with lavender highlights at the ends and it's tied into a single braid. She is dressed in a knee-length dress that's quite a bit raggedy and patched in certain places along with brown sandals on her feet.

Chasing after the girl is a group of guards from the palace of the Pharaoh. They are three armored men as well as a young woman with blonde hair, who is actually their leader. While chasing after their target, one of them with short red hair called out. "Halt, you worthless street rat!"

The girl stopped for a moment, turned around and said back. "It's Mrs. Worthless Street Rat to you!" Then she returned to running.

Watching the guards running after her, a group of people whispered to each other. "Oh. . . It's Serka, again." Said one of the men.

"Ugh, she's a public menace if you ask me." His friend commented.

"Worse than that!" Said a woman. "She is a complete nuisance! They should at least put her in the royal dungeon and then, throw away the key!"

The girl, Serka continued to run, trying to evade the guards by going up a building. She went all the way up to the roof until she stopped at the edge, knowing how high the fall looks from there.

"Stop! Thief!"

She turned around again and saw the guards slowly walking up to her.

The one with brown hair spoke with an Australian accent. "Looks like you have been cornered."

The female leader drew her sword and hissed. "I'll have your hands for a trophy, Street Rat!"

Serka swallowed for a bit before turning back to the first situation, concerning with the three story drop from the roof. "Oh my. . !" Next, she looked back at her stolen loaf for a bit. "All this for a loaf of bread?" Then, she made her decision. "Here goes!"

Before the guards can catch her, she jumped off from the roof! "Woah!" She landed on one of the clothes lines that are hanging below and began tight-rope-walking on it. But, she isn't very good at it when the rope snapped under her feet, causing her to fall down! She quickly grabbed hold of it as she swung on it through the air until she ran into a wall! That caused her to lose her grip and fall through some awnings, until she landed on the ground, with a pile of clothes and sheets. "Oof!" Thanks to the soft landing, she is okay.

The loaf of bread she almost lost during the fall also came down too. It landed in her hands as she poked her head out of the clothes pile. "Aha! Whew! That was nuts!"

"There she is!" The Head Guard shouted from up on the roof.

As soon as that shout was made, Serka looked up and saw them.

The brown haired one also shouted. "You won't get away so easily!"

She raised her eyebrow and called back. "Honestly? You thought that was easy?" Then she heard some laughing. It came from a few other villagers who must have saw the whole thing happen. Next, she heard the leader's voice again.

"Raphael! Allister! You two go over that way! Valon, follow me! We'll find her and show her who's boss!"

Serka must act quickly. So, she quickly pulled up one of the sheets from the pile and used it to cover herself. She'll just have to blend in with the crowd to avoid the guards. "Morning everyone!" She greeted as she walked up to the group.

One of the women chuckled. "Getting into trouble a little early today, aren't we, Serka?"

She laughed. "Trouble? Heh! No way! You're only in trouble if you get caught. . ."

Just when she's about to walk off, she was suddenly yanked by her right arm and her disguise was removed! "Gotcha!" It's Valon, and he caught Serka!

She gulped nervously. "Oop! I'm in trouble!"

"This time. . ."

Before Valon can try anything, three voices shouted. "Leave our friend alone!" Then, an empty barrel was shoved on to his head!

Valon cried as he tried to pry it off. "Hey! What's going on?!"

Serka looked behind him and saw who's behind that prank. There are three boys about one or two ages older than her. One had honey blonde hair, the second had brown hair that goes up into a point, and the last one had black hair tied into a pony tail. There's also a small monster spirit with big green eyes, four clawed paws, and a rat's tail with a ribbon tied around it. They were all laughing at what they did.

The honey blonde haired one spoke in a Brooklyn accent. "We got your back covered, Serka!"

She giggled and answered back. "And perfect timing too, Joey, Tristan, and Duke. I can always count on you guys. Same thing goes to you too, Kuribon!"

Kuribon chirped with a 'Kuri' while the rest of the group smiled.

"You're making me blush already!" Laughed Duke.

"Hey, that's what friends are for, right? You scratch our backs and we scratch yours." Said Tristan.

Joe asked her. "Did you get it?"

She nodded, showing her friends the loaf. "Here it is. Come on, now! Let's get out of here."

With Mai distracted by trying to remove the barrel out of Valon's head, the small group quickly make a run for it. Then, they bumped into another one of the guards, who is standing near some barrels of preserved fish.

Serka began to sing as she and her friends tried avoiding his sword. _"~Gotta keep one jump ahead of the bread line, one swing ahead of the sword. . .~"_ After dodging a couple of swings, she and Duke quickly pulled off the guard's cloth belt, which let his pants fall and reveal his underwear! Kuribon burst into giggles while the boys broke down in sheer laughter. _"~I steal only what I can't afford. . And that's pretty much, everything.~"_ While the guard is trying to cover up the sight of embarrassment with a large fish, the teenagers dashed away, laughing and Kuribon followed from behind.

_"~One jump ahead of the lawmen. That's all and that's no joke. . .~"_ Another guard stood is standing in front of them. A taller one this time. He swung the sword at them, though he was aiming for the girl. But, his blow was avoided when they ducked, letting the blade collide against a wooden post.

Then, the teenagers climbed up over another pile of barrels to avoid the next group of swordsmen. _"~These guys don't appreciate we're broke!~"_ To Serka's knowledge, the barrels she and her friends were standing on are filled with oil. So, she kicked over one of them, and it knocked off one of the guards who are climbing as it fell. More barrels topple over with him! Finally, the fallen barrels landed on the rest of the guards and were cracked open. Oil is spilled on to everyone and everything.

They shout out as they rose up from the mess. "Riffraff!"

"Street Rat!"

"Scoundrel!"

"Take that!" Mai exclaimed too as she and her men threw fruit at the teens to knock them off from the scaffolding they climbed up.

Serka tried to reason with them as she sang. _"~Just a little snack guys. . .~"_ But what she got for an answer is having daggers thrown at her and she quickly hid behind the post, so she wouldn't get hurt.

Then, the guards from down below began to shake the scaffolding with all of their might. _"~Rip her open! Take it back, guys!~"_

When the shaking stopped, the teenaged street urchins and the little furry spirit decided to evade them by performing a technique by jumping off the scaffolding, swinging around once on a different clothes line and slip through the window of a nearby building. Serka sighed. _"~Oh! I can take a hint, gotta face the facts. You're all my friends, Kuribon, Jo, Trist, and Duke!~"_

Once they're inside, they looked about at the fancy room they're in, and they got a rather unexpected surprise! They found themselves in a gender neutral harem house!

A group of bare-chested men and lovely, yet scantily dressed young women spotted the teens and danced their way towards them. _"~Who? Oh! It's sad! Serka and her friends have hit the bottom!~"_

Seeing that both: the young men and women are quickly approaching them, Serka made a nervous face and mumbled. "Eh heh. . Um, guys I think we danced ourselves into the wrong house." Then, she looked over to her side and she didn't see them there. "Huh? Hey! Are any of you listening?" She notices that Duke is busy impressing the girls with some of his dice tricks and Tristan's mouth is drooling while Joey is enjoying some fruit they have offered them. "Agh! I think. . . I should get out of here. Come on, Kuribon!"

"Kuri!" Even the spirit agrees with her.

But before she can turn around, she felt a hand grabbing hers.

"And where do you think you'll be going?" Asked one of the shirtless young men.

"Yeah! The fun has just begun!" Said another.

Serka pleaded. "Look, gents. I know I might look like your type, but this. . . This isn't really my. . . Woah!" She didn't get to say the next word when she was being pushed and passed around by each of the men in the group. They are playing a game with her as if she were a pass-around game object!

_"~You've become the one-girl rise in crime!~"_ They sang all together until the last person spun her around, uncontrollably.

"Woah!" She continued spinning until she ran into the large, bearded foreman of the house. "Oh! Good day. . . ?"

He glared at her as he raised up a broom stick, attempting to swing it at her. _"~I blame parents, except she hasn't got 'em!~"_

After dodging the broom stick's impact, Serka finally got the boys back together and went back to the window. _"~Gotta eat to live, gotta steal to eat, tell you about it when we have the time!~"_ Then, they were pushed out of the window by one of the girls. Once they bounced off a cushion from below and landed safely, they went back to running.

_"~One jump ahead of the slow pokes. One skip ahead of my doom. Next time, gonna use a nom de plume.~"_ While the guards were distracted, the teens were hiding behind the back of a large man who is showing off his muscular figure, mimicking his movements, while they're at it. But, they didn't did a good job when they're still standing as he bent over. So, they quickly resumed their escaping.

However, Mai stopped her running and saw them going in the opposite direction. "There she is!" Then, Allister, Valon, and Raphael bumped into her while skidding.

After splitting up with the boys, Serka just took another route that is crowded by a giant flock of sheep. She knew that those wooly animals can be slow and would usually stand around, so she decided to hop on their backs, one by one. The guards behind her are having a hard time getting through, and they're trying to push them away. _"~One jump ahead of the hit-men. One hit ahead of the flock. I think I'll take a stroll around the block.~"_ Once she got back with Kuribon, Duke, and Tristan, they went off to look for Joey. They hopped over a performer who's lying on a bed of nails, and Mai, Allister, Raphael, and Valon did the same. Except for the last guard man who isn't quite fast enough.

While they're still on the run, the teenagers spot their friend at a jewelery stand.

Joey is busy trying out some expensive jewels and a crown while admiring his reflection on a mirror. "Man, don't I look fabulous?"

"Stop thief!" Cried out some guards from a certain distance.

Then, Joey is yanked by a tug to one of the necklaces he's wearing. "Vandal!" Shouted the vender who grabbed him.

Next, Serka, Tristan, and Duke caught their friend doing something he shouldn't be doing and tried taking him away. "Joey!"

As they got their friend loose from the vender's necklace, it snapped apart, letting the lovely gemstones scatter in every direction! "Scandal!" Cried the vender's boss, seeing how his priceless necklace is broken.

Now, the teens and the furry monster were surrounded by Mai, and her band of guards again. They backed up against an entryway of the nearest building.

Again, Serka tried reasoning with them. _"~Let's not be too hasty. . .~"_

Just then, the door opened from behind, and there was a large and rather plump man in fine robes. He was about to check what's going on until he spotted Serka. With a foolish grin and a suggestive look in his eyes, he scooped her up and began cradling her. He even reared his face closer to hers. _"~Still I think she's rather tasty!~"_

She can guess what he's thinking about. _"Geez! Men these days. . . !"_ Her mind scowled. So, secretly making a disgusted expression on her face, she raised her hand up and showed it in front of the man. "Sorry, but the next part is not on my skill list." Then, she hopped off. Although she tried to run, she and her friends are still cornered. So, she'll have to do something else. _"~Gotta eat to live, gotta steal to eat. Otherwise we get along. . .~"_

"Wrong!" With that, there was a _'Poof!'_ and a puff of smoke as all of the guards dog piled on to Serka and her friends. However, after the smoke cleared up, they found themselves punching, kicking, grabbing, biting, even choking one another! There was no trace of the thieves among them!

"Rats! She didn't warn us before disappearing from us!" Mai exclaimed. She figured that Serka had used magic to get away. Then, she spotted some ceramic pots moving upside down. However, she can tell whose feet are those underneath each of them. "Get them!"

Once they heard that yell, Serka and the others tossed away the pots and resumed their running again! This time, the guards are really on to their tail. They come across a street performer who is impressing the crowd by walking on burning coal, while showing no signs of pain.

"Okay fellas!" Announced Serka. "Just like we practiced!" She, with her spirit friend and the boys got together and they all did a high jump leaping and shoulder landing combo stunt with the performer to avoid landing on the coal and getting burned. Once the technique is done, they all landed on the solid ground.

Befuddled and a bit amused, the performer stared.

Mai and her men didn't noticed the field of coal at first before treading on it and getting some burns upon their feet. But, they continued running after the teenagers anyway.

Next, they passed another performer who is demonstrating a trick of swallowing a sword. But, Kuribon had an idea. She borrowed one of the performer's spare swords that are lying next to his feet, then stood in front of Valon and a few of the others with it.

Valon cried as he trembled with his men! "Yipe! She's got a sword!"

"Kuri! Kuri!" The little spirit screeched as she swung the sword around with her little paws.

Mai isn't fazed by this, though. She is not the one to go soft. She knocked him on the head and growled, drawing her weapon. "You idiot! We all got swords!" Next, he and everybody else joined in. "Yeah!"

Outnumbered slightly, Kuribon slowly set the sword down, making a nervous "Kuri. . ." before flying off to her mistress.

The group looked behind and noticed there are more guards coming after them. Then, their running came to a stop when they saw another group coming their way!

Joey starts panicking. "Dah! This is the part where we lose our hands!"

But, Serka observed the situation carefully and answered. "Not on my hourglass."

The boys looked at her. "Huh?

"Stay close everybody." She instructed. Then just when they're close enough, she made a loud clap with her hands and her magic allowed them to teleport away. The sound of the clap also sent a resonating sound wave shock to the guards, causing them to faint.

After landing again, they kept on running away from the multitude of palace guards, but mostly from Mai and her henchmen. _"~One jump ahead of the hoof beats. . .~"_

"Riffraff!"

_"~One hop ahead of the hump. . .~"_

"Street Rat!"

_"~One trick ahead of disaster. . .~"_

"Scoundrel!"

_"~They're quick, but I'm much faster!~"_

"Take that!"

Serka and her friends have managed to dodge the guards and their swords, bayonets, and shamshirs until they came inside a building where she picked up a rug and backed up against an open window with it. _"~Here goes! Better throw my hand in, wish me a happy landin', all I gotta do is. . . Jump!~"_

With that said, the group jumped out of the window while riding on the rug!

Mai and her men also followed. But, when they looked down, they're falling, not flying! "Woah!" Letting the forces of gravity take complete control of them, they fell down through the air until they each landed on several different places below.

Allister and Raphael landed in a pile of hay and Valon fell into one of the town's water ways. As for Mai, she landed into what seems to be a camel's compost heap!

"Ugh!" She is definitely not happy for being covered with all of the stinking dung too. "I'm really gonna smell like a stink bug, tonight!"

Raphael rose out of the hay pile and groaned, putting a hand to his forehead. "Oh. . . I think I hit my head on something."

Allister glared at him. "Yes. It was _my_ head."

Valon wasn't having a good time either. "Yeow!" When he jumped out of the water way, he was bitten on the back side by one of the crocodiles that are living in it.

Seeing his incompetence, Mai groaned out loud. "Oh! Idiots. . . The palace guard patrol is full of idiots!" She is more upset over the fact that she and her men can't even catch a young girl, three boys, and a small spirit monster.

In the meantime, Serka, Joey, Tristan, Duke and Kuribon have just landed safely into an alley way by using the rug as a parachute. They're finally alone by themselves after an hour of running and outsmarting lawmen to protect the loaf of bread they stole.

"Whew! We made it!" Sighed Serka.

"And we didn't even broke a sweat!" Agreed Tristan.

The teens and the furry spirit congratulated themselves with a big high five and a fist bump!

As Kuribon hopped up and down, waiting eagerly for the bread, Duke commented to Serka. "You know, Serka? When we did that leap dance technique back there, I thought for sure we'll be turned into roasted piglets, but we didn't! That was a brilliant one!"

"Yeah! We're glad you're here with us, Serkie." Added Tristan.

"Thank you, thank you!" She said, smiling. "And now, to reward ourselves. . ." She breaks the loaf into five equal pieces and gave each piece to her friends, saving the last one for herself. "Let's feast!"

"All right!" The three boys cheered. "Feeding frenzy!"

"Kuri! Kuri!" So, they all sat down to eat.

Serka is about to take a bite when something at the back of the alley caught her eye. There are two children, a boy and a girl, both looking into the broken clay pots for some food. Seeing how skinny they look, Serka can tell that they are hungrier than she and her friends were.

The young girl and her little brother held each other close when they took notice of her staring at them.

Serka's eyes softened, pitying the situation the two youngsters were in. She felt very sorry for them too. She looked back at her friends. Kuribon is nibbling away and so were Duke and Tristan. Joey however said. "What? I haven't had anything else besides the fruit from that harem house." Then, he chomped another bite.

The two children looked at their bread, skeptically.

Serka looked back at her piece for a moment and sighed. But, she made her decision when she got up and walked over to the shy kids. As the girl kept her brother close, she offered them her piece. "Here. . . Go on, take it."

The girl nodded and gratefully took the piece to share with her brother.

Serka smiled. Then she gave a comforting pat on the girl's head and walked off.

Kuribon and the boys took notion of her good deed and they happen to feel the same amount of empathy she had for those kids. "Oh man. . ." So, what did they do? They offered them their share of the bread too. Even the little monster spirit did so.

After receiving their pieces, the girl petted Kuribon, which made it giggle and squeal playfully.

Then, there's a sound of drums and a trumpet fanfare from outside. Serka is among the crowd of villagers who have heard the regal music. So Joey, Kuribon, Duke, and Tristan joined her.

"Hey, what's goin' on?" Asked Joey.

"Don't know yet." She answered.

Another fanfare is blown and the man marching in front called out. "Make way! Make way for Princess Vivian!"

She raised an eyebrow. "Princess who?"

A man heard her question and answered. "Why, Princess Vivian, the daughter of the wealthy Emperor of China, young lady."

She and her friends gawked at the answer for a moment. "China?!"

Duke pondered. "Hey, I've heard about that place. Those guys are an equally civilized and advanced bunch. They have an enriching abundance of food, silk, spices, treasures, a high quality writing system, and everything!"

"Really?!" Asked both, Tristan and Joey at the same time.

"Kuri?" Also Kuribon.

"Oh!" Serka gasped. "Guys! Look!" She is pointing over to a very refined looking young woman dressed in colorful silk robes, her hair tied into buns, wearing a fancy head dress, and riding on a beautiful white horse. Behind her are a group of men carrying small gifts which include a chest of jade stone carved charms, bronze vessels, a some examples of the finest pottery. Yes, this Vivian person is definitely a blue-blooded royal from China.

Some men were whispering to each other as the parade continued to march by. "On her way to the royal palace, I suppose."

"Yes, another suitor for the young crowned prince."

Joey, Tristan, and Duke couldn't help but stare at how elegant the princess looks while Kuribon just looked with curious eyes.

Serka however, is staring at all of those delightful riches and comforts she has, wondering what life would be like if she were the princess, herself.

Just then, her thoughts were pushed aside when she felt something moving past her legs.

The boy from earlier is running into the street with his elder sister following after him, knowing less about how dangerous the roads can be! He is running over to the horse to try and pet it.

Just when the girl finally caught up with her brother, the Chinese Princess' horse start to panic!

Princess Vivian took out a whip and scold at the frightened children! "Hey! Out of my way you filthy brats!" Then, she raised her whip and swung with it, preparing to hit them!

But, someone's hand caught it for the children! It is Serka! She have interfered just in time with her friends to protect the orphans from getting hurt. She yanked the whip from the Princess' hands and performed a dance with it to roll it up into a bundle. "Heh!"

Everybody else in the crowd stared with their eyes wide opened. Even the Princess. A few of them already knew the fact that Serka is a pretty good dancer apart from being a nimble food thief.

As she landed on the ground and the kids applauded her dance, Serka boasted at the Princess. "You know what? If I were as rich as you, I can afford some manners, at least!" Then she threw the whip back at her.

"Yeah!" Agreed Joey. "You weren't being very nice!"

"Kuri!" Kuribon growled.

"Oh!" Vivian grimaced at them. "I'll teach _you_ some manners!" Then with her foot, she kicked over all five: Serka, and her friends on to a mud puddle!

"Agh!" She shrieked.

Everyone else however, laughed at the moment of humiliation.

Coughing, Kuribon scurried out of the puddle, with her fur all dirty.

"Yech!" Joey also got up and he was muddier than the little spirit. "I can't believe it! Shoved to the ground by a pompous snob!"

Tristan growled. "That was so un-called for!"

"Never in my life, have I seen a totally mean and rude Princess from a foreign kingdom! One of these days, you ought to pay us, common folk some respect!" So did Duke.

Serka just shook her head and said. "Ah, let it go, you guys. Besides, we got ourselves a good show. You see, it's not everyday you see a horse with two rear ends."

Vivian and her horse turned and glared at her when they heard those words. "You are a worthless street rat! You're born a street rat, you'll die a street rat and only your fleas will mourn you!"

Now, this is precisely something that would make Serka pretty mad! In fact, it's one of the things she hates the most! People like Vivian misjudging her. Including her friends! They think they're so great, they believe they have the right to deem others below them as inferior people!

"Cowardly liar! Come back here!" Taking no chances to let that snob get away with that speck of falsehood, she stood up and ran after the small parade! But, she was blocked when the palace gates were closed shut. "Oh!"

Serka fumed and shouted. "I'm not worthless! And I don't have any fleas!" She even scratched her scalp to make sure, and the result is, she doesn't have any.

Kuribon let out another growl as she and the boys went up to their trusty friend.

"Ah, forget about that snob, Serkie." Said Joey.

Tristan nodded. "He's right. Besides, you really gave her a scare when you did your dance after taking that whip with for the kids. And your right. Her horse does have two rear ends."

"Incredibly tacky, if you ask me." Commented Duke. "She may look nice, but she's a total spoot!"

She sighed after listening to them. "Yeah, thanks for sharing your honest opinions and thoughts. Come on guys. . . Let's go home."

So, with the sun setting in the west for the evening, the Four teenaged street urchins and the furry spirit went back to where they're living. The streets of Egypt are now quiet.

Along the way, Serka sang solemnly to herself. _"~Riffraff, Street Rat. . . I don't buy that! If only they'd look closer. . . Would they see a poor girl? No siree. . .~"_

They arrived to the place they shared to live. An old and abandoned house that resides at the edge of the market place.

Joey, Tristan, and Duke began to tuck themselves into their beds. They had a long day of avoiding guards and running.

Serka finished the last of her song as she walked over to the window after tucking Kuribon into her covers and cushions. _"~They'd find out, there's so much more to me. . .~"_ She drew the raggedy curtains and received the beautiful view of the entire city and most of all, the kingdom's palace.

She let out another sigh as she sat on the window sill, thoughtfully. "Hah. . . Someday, you guys. . . Things are gonna change. . . Ah!" She noticed a shooting star, in the skies over the palace. She made a hopeful smile too. "We'll be rich, live in a palace, and there won't be any problems at all." She uttered those exact same words as she silently made her wish. She even hoped that all of the gods of Egypt will hear it too.

However, little does she know, something wonderful and grand will come to her after a long adventure.

* * *

Yugi: Oh. . . So that's how your OC is going to be?

M.S.K: Of course. But, that's not all there is to it. More surprises still await everybody. Pretty soon, You Atem, Tea, and a few others will be up next.

Yugi: Great!

Tea: Oh boy! I can't wait!

Joey: But, one question! In the next chapter, who's who?

M.S.K: What did I say about spoilers, Jo?

Joey: Aw. . . That again?!

M.S.K: Anyway, I'll be writing the third chapter and update it as soon as I can.

Kaiba: And do not be late with it next time.

M.S.K: -_- Hmm. . . In the mean time, please send any comments and reviews, and I'll be back again soon! See you until then!


	4. The Prince of Egypt

M.S.K: (Singing while combing her hair) _"~New and a bit alarming. . .~"_

Téa: Hey, aren't you gonna host this thing?

M.S.K: Hmm? Oh! Oh! Right! Thanks. . . Hey everyone! I know it's late and I am feeling a bit drowsy myself, too. But, I only wanted to get this uploaded as soon as possible. I am betting you'll be excited for who's appearing in this chapter. So, to start this off, Joey, will you do the disclaimer?

Joey: All right! Wait. . . Why am I the fourth one?

M.S.K: Remember the plan?

Joey: What. . . ? Oh yeah, that. Okay, as you all know, Kaoru doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Aladdin. It all belongs to Kazuki Takahashi and Disney. She only owns her character.

M.S.K: Arigatou, Joey. Now, without further ado, let's move on to the story!

* * *

Chapter 3: The Prince of Egypt

It is mid morning in the following day and things are seeming to be content at the Royal Palace.

An elderly man in elegant robes is pacing from left to right in front of a large door, which leads to the royal garden. His eyes are filled with anxiety and his head is clouded with thoughts of worry and concern. This man is Solomon, the Grand Pharaoh of Egypt.

As the worried king continued pacing, a deep baritone voice asked him. "Do you think he'll be all right, grandfather?"

The king stopped and looked over to see a young man who's also dressed in regal Egyptian clothing, anklets around his legs, bracelets on his wrists, and a crown on his head. He had bold crimson eyes and tri-colored hair with gold bangs that went up like lightning bolts. This young man is his eldest grandson, Atem. Beside him is also a lovely young woman with azure blue eyes and short brown hair and wearing a tiara to go with her beautiful outfit.

Solomon managed a small smile and answered. "Ah, good morning, Atem. You too, Téa ."

"It is a lovely morning, Pharaoh Solomon." Téa answered. "But me and Atem are actually concerned about you. You're feeling more anxious about this day all morning."

The Grand Pharaoh sighed. "Ah. . . Well, I know I should remain calm, but I can't help but worry about how he'll take this. I'm just hoping that everything will go well this time. . ."

Atem and Téa began to ponder about what he said. Then, a young man with blue eyes and dressed in blue robes came in with a small boy who had long black hair and dressed in plain clothes. He also had a young woman with long white hair beside him too. "I find this issue hardly worth anything to be worried about." He said smugly.

"You really believe so?" Asked the woman next to him.

"I know so, Kisara." He answered her.

Everybody looked over to see him. "Seto?"

"However. . ." He began to say once more. "All I can say is that he should do fine, my Pharaoh. Besides, what can go wrong?"

Suddenly, the doors burst open! Then, stomping inside is a really upset Princess Vivian! "Oh! I've never been so insulted in my entire life!"

Everyone in the room is startled.

As she continued to march away, Solomon flinched and asked. "Oh! Leaving so soon, are you?"

"Good luck marrying _him_ off!" Vivian shouted back.

Seto noticed something odd about the angry princess. The lower half of her cheongsam dress behind her legs is torn off and he happened to see a bit of her. . . undergarment. He blushed, then looked away. _"That's embarrassing. . ."_ He thought. Then, he heard the little boy beside him giggling. He raised an eyebrow at him. "Hey, Mokuba? What are you laughing about? What's so funny?"

Mokuba looked up at his brother and grinned sheepishly. "Oh, sorry. . ."

Téa watched the princess marching off with Atem. Then, she said, placing her hands on her hips. "Well now. . . Fancy that. Off she goes, taking her pretentious pride home. We may not be seeing her again."

Her comments also made Atem raise an eyebrow.

Solomon groaned at the sight too, before deciding to deal with the one who started it. "Oh. . . Yugi. . ." He walked into the garden with Atem and Téa following behind him.

At the fountain with a small lily pond, sitting beside it is a beautiful boy whose features are similar to Atem's but they're more innocent looking and child-like. He had fair skin, and amethyst eyes. He even had the same hair like Atem's but the difference is the outer layer is purple and his bangs rested upon his head. He is in royal garments too but his crown is smaller than Atem's. He is Solomon's youngest grandson, Prince Yugi.

The Grand Pharaoh walked over to the young prince, calling his name. "Yugi! Yugi! Yugi. . ."

Suddenly, out came a small furry monster spirit with green paws and it is floating in front of him in mid air, holding a piece of torn silk! "Kuri!"

Solomon scoffed when he saw the piece of fabric. "Oh! Confound it, Kuriboh!" Next, he and the little spirit got into a tug-of-war with the piece until it split apart, leaving him with a small fragment of it. He got up and reprimanded again, holding the piece. "So! This is why Princess Vivian stormed out!"

Yugi turned around and when he saw the spirit floating back to him, he chuckled. "Oh, grandpa. . . Kuriboh was just playing with her." Then he ruffled his fur playfully. "Weren't you, Kuriboh? You were just playing with that over dressed, self-absorbed Princess Vivian, weren't you?"

"A rather stupid excuse of a princess, I must say." Said a young man who is standing next to the prince. His appearance is very much like Ryou's but, his hair is messier and his eyes look sharper. "She doesn't even deserve to be near you anyway, Crowned Prince."

The other man next to him agreed. "I should say so too." He had the same looks like Malik, except that his hair is more wild looking in fashion.

Their names are Marik and Bakura. Two young ex-thieves who gave up their previous lives as criminals to become body guards for Yugi.

The Prince turned to those two men and nodded as he cuddled Kuriboh. "I guess you're both right with me, then!" With that, he shared a hearty laugh with them. But, when he's seeing his grandfather giving him a stern look, he cleared his throat.

Solomon went up to his grandson and said to him. "Okay, now listen, my boy. You got to stop rejecting every suitor who comes to call."

As the conversation continues, Atem and Téa decided to stay near the fountain to take their time while the grand Pharaoh talked with Yugi as they went over to a large bird kennel.

He said to him. "The law says you must. . ."

"Yes, 'you must be married to a princess'. I know. . ." Yugi cut him off. By the bored tone of his voice, he's heard that many times, ever since the time when his first suitor tried courting him.

Solomon blinked, but he finished anyway. ". . By your next birthday."

But, Yugi sighed. "The law is wrong." He opened the bird kennel and let a beautiful white dove hop on to his hand so he can pet it for a bit.

Then, Solomon said, worrying. "But. . But. . . You've only got three more days left!"

Yugi rolled his eyes. "Grandpa, I hate being forced into this. But, if I do marry. . . I want it to be for love." He brought up the dove to his cheek, lovingly. What he said is his honest wish. Most of the other princess suitors, including Vivian wanted to marry him for his looks and his family's money, and that's the thing he does not approve. He wanted to find someone who will love just him and nothing more than that.

Solomon replied to him. "Yugi, it's not only this law. . ." He even received a glare from him; the exact same one he gave him earlier. "Well, I'm not going to be around forever, you know." Then, he took the little dove from the prince's hands and placed it back into the kennel. "I just want to make sure you and your brother were taken care of. . . provided for. . ."

Again, Yugi sighed and walked back to the fountain. "Please! Try to understand!" He sat down and tread his fingers in the water. "I've never done a single thing on my own. I had guards watching over me during lessons. Even when I play games with people. And, aside from my brother, I never had any real friends."

When that's heard, Bakura and Marik looked over at him from their game of Egyptian chess and exclaimed. "Hey now!"

"Kuri!" Kuriboh also heard it too.

Yugi smiled innocently. "Oh! Sorry. I mean, except you guys."

The three sighed in relief before going back to their business. Marik moved a piece over to one spot on the board and declared. "I call checkmate."

"Oh. . . Why wasn't I aware of that. . ." Bakura groaned.

"Don't forget me, too." Said Téa, pointing to herself.

The little prince nodded. "Yes, I almost forgot to count you in too, Téa. Sorry about that."

"It's all right."

He turned back to his grandfather and finished. "And above all, I've never been outside of the palace."

Solomon tried reassuring him, while placing a hand on his shoulder. "Oh, but Yugi, you're a prince of Egypt."

But, with a hint of frustration, Yugi huffed, splashing his reflection on the water. "Then, maybe I don't want to be a prince anymore!" Then he crossed his arms, and turned around, with is back facing his grandfather.

Solomon moaned out of frustration too. "Oh!" He had just about enough with this, so he decided to walk back into the palace, for there's no point in arguing with his youngest grandson. He had lost to him anyway.

Atem got up from his seat next to Téa and tried saying to him. "Wait! Grandfather! Please try and calm down. I highly suggest you have to give Yugi a break. He already knows that you are being a little overprotective and I think you should comply to his reasons of marrying someone. You can't always assume that it's predictable."

Téa also agreed. "Yes, it's not everyday love is obtained through force."

But, Solomon turned to them and grumbled. "Ra will forbid if you two should have any sons!"

As the Grand Pharaoh walked away, the two exchanged each other looks. "Huh?"

Yugi noticed what he said and huffed again. But when he walked back to the bird kennel and opened the doors, his smile appeared again as he watched the little birds fly away freely. Oh, how he wished he could have that experience too, just like those birds.

Now, Prince Yugi and his older brother Prince Atem are living under the arms of their grandfather, because in the past, their father, Pharaoh Akhenamkhanen ruled the country when he's still alive. Their mother, the Queen had died after giving birth to Yugi and soon after, their father died of an unknown disease, shortly after Atem became the crown prince. So now, the royal household is managed by Solomon.

Yugi is now the second crown prince after his brother married Téa, who is the princess of the Roman Empire.

After the Grand Pharaoh had signed a treaty of forming a trade alliance with the Emperor, his brother had agreed to marry the princess because, when they first met during the treaty formation, they were deeply in love and that made the two rulers happy. But before the crown of Egypt can be officially bestowed upon Atem and his wife, the youngest prince needs to be married to a princess too. So, the Grand Pharaoh's issue is he wants to see both of his grandsons each having a bride before he can retire from the throne.

Inside the living room of the palace, Solomon slowly walked over to a large scale model of his kingdom. After sighing again, he was met with another one of his priests, Mahado and his student, Mana. Also, Seto, Mokuba, and Kisara were there too. The two older priests have been talking while the young ones were playing a game together before the Grand King entered the room.

When Mahado saw Solomon he got up and bowed. "Good morning, Grand Pharaoh."

"It was. . ." He answered solemnly.

"Is there something troubling you?" He asked him, noticing his expression.

He answered back. "My second grandson. He had rejected another suitor."

"Another one?" He asked back, crossing his arms.

"It's the princess of China, this time." Seto reminded.

Man looked up after hearing the news. "Really? He actually rejected her? I was fearing he would be going for her, but it seems I was right on the fact that he wouldn't. I guess he's not interested in her after all."

Then, Solomon said. "That's precisely what I was afraid of. I have been trying to talk with him about the law regarding to this business, but he starts bringing up this thing about not wanting to be a prince."

Seto crossed his arms. "Well, it must be hard to find good princesses these days, isn't it?"

Mahado gave him a look at first, but he turned back to the Grand Pharaoh. "You and the prince have been fighting over it again, have you?"

"It's something like that." He answered. "And he obviously won. Just like in his favorite games. Now, the problem that muggles me is that I don't see why he is wanting to go about his way with the marriage business."

Then, Mana suggested. "Well then, why not allow him to, your majesty?"

"What?" The old Pharaoh and the two priests looked over at her.

"Look, if you want the young crown prince to be happy, all you got to do is to give him his wish. If he says he wants to marry someone who will love him, care for only him, and will swear to remain at his side, then find someone with those qualities and bring her to him." She said with a smile. "It shouldn't be that hard."

Mokuba nodded. "Yeah, she's totally right on that one. It doesn't always have to be a princess for that matter. Right?"

"Exactly!" She answered him. "I never thought you would agree to this, Mokuba." Then, she turned to the white haired girl. "Don't you think so too, Kisara."

"Oh, well I suppose that's true." She replied with a gentle voice.

Mokuba grinned. "Actually, I was the one who believes you got the right idea, Mana." Then the boy looked over to his brother. "Isn't she smart and cute?"

Seto just made an awkward expression and huffed. "Forget it!"

Mana however blushed.

There was a small pause until Solomon replied. "That is the same thing he said. . ." Then, he went back to the scale model. "But still. . . I just don't know where he gets it from. His mother wasn't nearly as picky."

Everybody is keeping to themselves until someone else stepped into the room. They all looked over and saw who it is. Mokuba, Mana, and Kisara quickly went over to the older priests, but Solomon had a bright smile on. He said. "Ah! Dartz, my most trusted adviser!"

Dartz is standing at the doorway with Weevil and Rex.

The Grand Pharaoh finished. "I am in desperate need of your wisdom!"

The bi-colored eyed vizier walked over to him and bowed while his two henchmen did the same. "My life is but to serve you, my lord."

Now, that's what's peculiar about him. Ever since he became the royal adviser as a part of the royal court, he had gained the elderly pharaoh's trust, but no one else's. Indeed, Dartz seemed be the right person for the pharaoh to consult with. But on the other hand, Mahado and Seto are the only ones in the room who were not too happy to see him. Including Kisara and the two youngsters.

Solomon told Dartz. "It's the suitor business. Yugi simply refuses to choose a wife. I'm already at wit's end as we speak."

"Wit's end? Ha! That's something that can be easily dealt with!" Weevil laughed.

"Yeah!" So did his partner. "How hard can it be, your majesty?"

He looked over at the two and he's delighted to hear those daring words. So, he reached into his pocket and pulled out some grapes.

But, when they saw the wrinkles on the small fruit, the two backed away.

"Come on, you two deserve a treat! Have some grapes." He said smiling.

Even though they refused, shaking their heads, the King of Egypt pushed the grapes into their mouths a bit roughly on purpose.

While watching his two subordinates gag from the fruit, Dartz chuckled out loud. "Oh! Ha ha! Your majesty certainly has a way with young men who harbor the likes of lizards and dung beetles!"

Both: Weevil and Rex took that as an insult and glared at their master.

Seeing how they didn't bother to laugh, Dartz wasted no time by getting back to his business with Solomon after clearing his voice. "Ahem! Now then, perhaps I can devise a solution to this formidable problem, my pharaoh."

"Well, if anyone can handle it, hopefully it would have to be you." Said Solomon.

Dartz grinned at him and gestured to the ring he's wearing on the index finger of his left hand. "Well, your majesty. First of all, it would require the use of this mystic blue diamond."

Solomon glanced a bit. "What? My ring?"

Seto raised an eyebrow at this moment as well. "What's his majesty's ring got to do with this, Dartz?" His voice sounded rather demanding beneath its cool tone, for he had never been pleased with the vizier.

The light turquoise haired man looked over at him and answered smugly. "High Priest Seto, your concerns for my ideals are never needed, for you have absolutely nothing to do with them. Keep that in mind."

Seto growled at him. He definitely despised him.

Solomon treaded the ring with the fingers of his other hand and replied to his adviser. "Oh, but this ring has been in the line of the Pharaohs for years."

Dartz just smiled and answered. "But it's also necessary to find the young crown prince a suitor. . ." He removed the green stone head band charm off his head and showed it in front of the Grand Pharaoh. "Don't worry. . ."

The stone from the end of the head band began to glow as Solomon stared into it.

When the green light filled the room, Mahado, Seto, Mana, Mokuba and Kisara flinched. They even sensed something very suspicious about that particular stone charm.

"What is that light?" Uttered Kisara quietly to herself.

Dartz chanted while holding the charm. "Everything will be fine. . ." From inside the green stone, a six pointed star formation appeared.

In his hypnotic trance, Solomon repeated slowly. "Yes. . Everything will be. . . Fine. . ."

"The diamond. . . ?" The vizier asked through his magic.

Thanks to the stone's magic, Solomon removed the ring from his hand and slowly showed it to him. "Here, Dartz. . . Whatever you need will be. . . fine. . ."

From there, Dartz took the ring and placed the charm back on to his head. The magic light of the stone is gone, but the spell he placed on the king is still there. "You are most gracious, my liege!" He declared, smiling wickedly. "Now rung along and play with your little toys. . ." He moved him back to the scale model again before leaving the room with Rex and Weevil.

"Oh. . . That will be. . . pretty good. . ." He sighed.

While the vizier is walking away, Seto is still glaring daggers at him. _"There's something about him. . . Worst than that! I'm already getting a bad feeling about that stone he possesses."_

Moments after they have left the room, Dartz made a displeasing look upon his face.

Also, Weevil and Rex finally took the opportunity of coughing out the seeds of the grapes the Pharaoh have fed them. They do not like those grapes, not one little bit!

"Argh! This is the last time he gave us those!" Weevil shrieked. "I can't take it anymore!"

"Neither can I!" Also Rex. "Boss! If we were to choke down by one or two more of those wrinkly and disgustingly seedy grapes, we are gonna give him a _bam! Whack!_"

"I agree! I agree too, Rex!"

Dartz pulled a hidden latch from a lantern and the wall slid open to reveal a dark and dank corridor. This is a secret passageway where only he and his henchmen know of.

As they entered inside with the door shutting behind them, the two were still nagging about the grand pharaoh. "I'll grab him around the neck and Weevil, you go _bam, wham _and_ whack_!"

"Oh! I'll see to it that is precisely what I'll be planning to do!"

"Calm yourselves, you two." Said Dartz calmly. "You two should know by now that the first phase is already dealt with, handsomely." He held the grand pharaoh's ring and smiled to himself.

The two stopped their nagging as soon as they saw the ring.

"Oh. . . That's right! We almost forgot!" They replied together.

Dartz nodded. Then, he put the ring into his pocket. "Soon, I will be Pharaoh! Not that half-minded, senile old twit!"

"And then, me and Weevil will stuff those seedy grapes down his throat!" Laughed Rex.

Weevil chuckled again. "Ha ha! I never thought about that! You're more devious than I am, Rex!"

"You bet I am, Weevil!"

While the two were laughing maliciously, Dartz opened another hidden door. It is a doorway to his secret room, where he kept all of his sources of great and terrible magic. An enormous collection of books, scrolls, and all of his written discoveries of his search for a certain power that can assure him the achievement to his hidden goals. He also had a large arrangement of potions, tools, and elixirs that he would require. Yes, Dartz may not be exactly what he appeared to be. He is actually a magician with a capability to conjure, channel, and communicate directly with evil beings.

With a devilish grin, Dartz took out the ring from his pocket and announced to his two henchmen. "Get everything that is needed for what has to be done. Including the spell. Our time is ripe for us, now that we have the key to locating the 'Diamond in the Rough'!"

"Yes, master!" Then, they quickly scrambled off to find what tools are necessary.

After that, Dartz heard some soft chanting from the furthest corner of the room. His grin quickly turned into a displeased frown as he walked over to that corner. There, he found Malik and Ryou chanting a song while manipulating a flickering blue flame of a small fire on a burner with their magic. When he saw the flame turning into a shape of a falcon, he asked the two youths loudly. "What is that noise?!"

The sudden question startled Ryou and Malik! When they saw the stern magician, they huddled up to one another in alarm.

Malik mumbled. "We . . . We were only rehearsing our chanting, master. . ."

Dartz crossed his arms. "Chanting? Chanting of what?"

"We were only chanting a song about. . . the Nile river. . ." He said to him, hoping that their master would let him go with it.

"Oh, really? Why is it that I see you two manipulating that fire into a falcon?"

Both Ryou and Malik swallowed. They were terrified with the fact that they were caught doing something their master didn't like.

"Um. . . Well, we. . . We've already done the spell you requested, sir." Ryou tried answering.

Dartz shook his head. "That's not what I asked for. Tell me what is it you're doing about that falcon and you better have a good answer."

"Yeah!" Said Weevil.

"You heard him, newts! Tell him the truth!" Added Rex.

Malik grimaced at their laughs and barked. "What we're doing is none of your business!"

Suddenly, Dartz summoned a large snake with his magic and ordered it to wrap itself around the boy with its coils and squeeze him tightly!

Malik tried to struggle in order to get out free, but the snake is too strong and he is suffocating from the lack of air.

Ryou gasped at this, then pleaded Dartz. "Oh! Don't! Please! Let him go!" But, he received a frightening glare from him.

Dartz growled at the two boys. "Ryou. . . Malik. . . You both know that you are never allowed to sing chants or conduct any sort of magic that is affiliated with the Egyptian Gods at my presence! As my underlings, it is your responsibilities that you should obey me, your master. When I want to know the truth, you tell me the truth! Lying is no exception! Also, when I say that I don't want anything about those gods, how will you answer?"

Ryou swallowed again before mumbling. "We. . . We won't do anything relating to them, Master. . ."

"Good. . ." He snapped his fingers to order the snake to release Malik.

After coughing his breath to catch it, Malik looked up at Dartz with another glare.

Dartz continued. "Consider this as a minor punishment. I'll remind you both that I'm the one who took you in from that empty and deserted part of the kingdom. And if I catch you both doing anything that bends my regulations, I can disown you and leave you back there just as easily. You don't want that, do you?"

Malik and Ryou shook their heads. "No, master. . .

"Good. . . Now, both of you get back to your cleaning at the elixir storage. It's still filthy!"

"Yes master!" Then, they hurried back to their original work, with the fear of the threat, remaining in their minds.

Dartz chuckled evilly again.

Weevil huffed. "Hmph! They're just the clean-up crew!"

"I'll give them two weeks." Said Rex. "Why bother dancing with the gods? They'll just get kicked out anyway."

Then, they went back to whatever they're doing.

Later, night fell and the moon is shining brightly above the quiet palace. Everyone there is fast asleep. Nothing and no one is stirring. Except for a cloaked figure who's walking with light and soft footsteps across the courtyard of the royal garden. It turns out to be Yugi. He had been waiting for midnight to come around and he wanted to take this moment to sneak out of the palace while hiding his princely appearance under a cloak—that way none of the townsfolk will recognize him. Not even the palace watchmen.

After checking to make sure no one is around, he made his way to the nearest tree that's next to a wall.

But, before he can begin climbing up, he felt something tugging at the end of his cloak. With a small gasp, he looked behind him and it is Kuriboh!

"Kuri!" The little spirit moaned, urging his master not to go as he held the cloak's end with his little paws.

However, it's not just Kuriboh. There's also Téa's two hand maidens, Serenity and Miho. They were with him too.

"Don't go your highness!" Exclaimed Serenity in whispers.

"Yes, don't!" Said Miho, also. "Do you not know what you're doing? Your grand-daddy will be furious if he sees that you're missing."

Also appearing with them is Atem's guardian spirit, the Dark Magician. "Please, master Yugi. You must remain here at the palace."

Yugi heaved a sigh at his friends. "Oh, I'm sorry everyone. . . But I can't stay and have my life lived for me." He gave each one of them a hug. "I'll miss all of you."

"Kuri. . . ." Kuriboh is beginning to look like it's going to cry.

"I'll miss you too. . ." Replied Miho.

Then, Yugi asked her friend. "Will you promise to keep this as a secret between you guys and Bakura and Marik?"

Serenity nodded. "Rest assure that this secret will remain with them and us and we'll never tell a soul about it."

"Thank you." Then, the prince turned to the magician. "Dark Magician, will you do the same?"

He sighed before humbly replying. "You leave me no choice, master."

"Thank you so much. . ." With that said, Yugi resumed his climbing. Of course, with the rest of the way up, he received help from the magician's magic.

The Dark Magician called to him softly. "If you're ready to come back, feel free to do so."

Yugi nodded his head and whispered back. "Good bye everyone. . ." After that, he is gone.

Everyone below looked at each other with sorrow and uncertainty for a bit. Then, the magician shook his head slowly and Kuriboh made a sad moan while being cuddled in Serenity's arms for comfort. They are not too sure about how long the prince is going to be away from the palace, but they do know that he'll be back for sure.

* * *

Téa: Wow! Am I a Roman princess and I'm married to Atem?

M.S.K: Yup!

Atem: Not only that, you made me and Aibou brothers.

M.S.K: Did that too. Clever idea, don't you think?

Yugi: It is a thoughtful one.

M.S.K: Yeah. I just did that in order to be fair, really. I don't want to make Téa-chan disappointed.

Bakura: But why would you put my and Marik's hikaris under the arms of that miserable Dartz?!

M.S.K: (laughs nervously) It's all part of the plot. But, don't worry. You both will be together with them soon. (Ahem) So, do you like it so far? Well, more will be happening and a meeting is in order! So, I'll update when you know it! Bye now!

Tristan: Wait. . . Who's Miho again?

M.S.K: You know, the sweet girl with the ribbon? "Ribbon-chan"? Your season 0 crush?

Tristan: Huh? (scratches his head) Oh! Yeah! Her! I'm glad you added her, too! Hah. . . those old times. . .


	5. The Fateful Meeting

M.S.K: I'm back~! (Walks in and closes the door behind her)

Téa: Ah! Great!

Yugi: Say what took you so long?

M.S.K: Oh, some major parts of my student life have gotten in the way and I have to work drastically hard to get it all done before the next season. I almost pulled an all-nighter too.

Téa: You're a college student?

M.S.K: (Nods) Yup, still I love your guys' show even if I'm an adult. 'Cause I love living up the days of my childhood. Especially those of when I first see you guys.

Yugi: Ah, I know what you mean.

Atem: So do I.

M.S.K: Now, ahem! Sorry to keep you all waiting! But, my next chapter is now up. I went back to writing right after my other work was finished. Now, Téa, I believe it's your turn to do the disclaimer.

Téa: Okay. Kaoru doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh or the Aladdin story. It all belongs to Takahashi Kazuki and Disney. She only owns her OC, though.

M.S.K: Thank you, Téa. You're always a good friend. And now, let's get this story rolling!

* * *

Chapter 4: The Fateful Meeting

In the early morning, something unusual is happening at the palace's temple. A woman is praying while chanting a song in front of a fire. She is dressed in white robes and around her neck is a necklace with the eye of Udjat at its center.

The woman stopped her chanting for she began to pick up a sixth sense of something. She opened her eyes and with her necklace's power, she looked into what the flame is shaping into. She saw the flame taking shape into a falcon with a crown on its head. The little bird is minding its own business for a bit until it came up to a scorpion. Then, the scorpion began to entreat the bird by performing a few flips and jumps. The arthropod is dancing for the crowned falcon! The woman stared, wide eyed at this image. Next, she saw the bird flapping its wings with joy and to thank the scorpion, it cast a spell and a crown is placed upon the scorpion's head. But, before the two animals can get close to each other, a yellow eyed snake appeared and attacked the scorpion! After the image of the scorpion faded away, the snake wrapped its coils around the falcon! Then, the flame disappeared entirely.

After watching the whole thing, the young woman sighed skeptically. "Ah. . ."

The room is filled with silence until Mahado stumbled in with Seto. "Good morning, Isis."

Isis turned around and saw the two priests. "Oh, good morning Mahado and Seto."

Seto spoke. "We came to remind you that all of us, priests, are scheduled to have a meeting with the Grand Pharaoh this afternoon, though we both know that you're still performing your daily prayers as usual."

Isis nodded. "Yes, I knew we'll be having a meeting and I'm grateful for the reminder Seto, for very soon I have something to tell everyone."

He blinked. "What is it?"

"I was having a vision through the power of my Millennium Necklace." She answered.

Mahado asked her too. "What did you see?"

She spoke slowly. "I saw a vision of a falcon and a dancing scorpion. The scorpion was entertaining the falcon and after receiving the gift, the falcon crowned it. But, everything began to go awry, for a snake interfered and attacked it. Now, I am having an impending feeling that this vision would have something to do with the prince."

"A falcon being entertained by a scorpion?" Asked Seto, raising an eyebrow. "That sounds hardly anything surprising. What would that have to do with the Royal Family?"

Mahado however, pondered about this. "Hmm, well I believe Isis does have a strong viewpoint. After all, every future Pharaoh will become the next Living Horus. It might say that there's a good chance that someone special would be acquainting with him."

The high priest looked at his friend first, then back to Isis. "Are you certain about this?"

She nodded. "Very sightly, I am."

The early morning became mid-day in Egypt and the in the market place, everything is busy as usual. In fact, there are more people doing food shopping this day.

However, for Serka, Tristan, Duke, Joey, and Kuribon, a day like this in the market place can only mean one thing to them. Decent chances to get their hands on decent food. Right now, they are sitting on top of an awning that's positioned over a melon stand.

While the vendor of the stand isn't looking, Serka and the boys looked down to examine the fruit. After looking for a bit, she asked them. "So guys? Which one of them will be the tastiest for us?"

"Hmm. . ." They're all scanning over the stand to find the perfect melon. Their eyes wandered around until Duke pointed over to his choice. "There."

The others looked over to where he's pointing to find a pretty big and ripe looking melon.

"That one's perfect." He explained.

Serka, Tristan, and Joey licked their lips. Duke is right. That melon definitely looks good enough to eat.

Tristan grinned. "Oh. . . I can already taste it now."

"Me too." Agreed Joey.

"And I have a way we can get it." Said Serka, smiling.

They quickly bring their heads back up when they saw the vendor picking the melon up.

Then, Serka turned to Kuribon, who had been waiting. "Okay, Kuribon. . ." She whispered. "You know what to do."

"Kuri!" The little spirit gave them a wink and floated down, quietly.

The vendor is too busy to notice the spirit who is sneaking up from behind. "Try this! Your taste buds will dance and sing!" He exclaimed to the passing shoppers as he held the 'perfect' melon up high.

Now, this is the perfect chance for Kuribon to distract him. So, she picked up a nearby melon. "Kuri!"

Once he heard the squeal, the vendor turned around and shouted. "What the? Hey! Get your paws off that!"

Kuribon however played with the melon in her paws while making jabbering noises at him.

"Why you little. . . !" He puts down the 'perfect melon' and got himself into a tug-of-war with the spirit for the other melon. While he is completely occupied, the teenagers quickly picked up their 'perfect' melon and brought it up to their hiding place.

The vendor have managed to take the other melon away from Kuribon, and went back to the front of his stand to find that the one he has been holding earlier isn't there. He is baffled with this. "Huh? When did. . ?" This is just what Kuribon have planned.

The spirit chirped a "Bye bye!" and floated back to her friends up on top of the awning. She is even giggling along the way back to her mistress, who is holding the melon.

Serka smiled at her and ruffled Kuribon's fur. "Nice job, Kuribon!" Then, she turned back to her friends. "So, do we have everything?"

Duke snapped his fingers and in three seconds flat, his guardian monster spirit, Strike Ninja appeared with a gray bag in his hands. He took the bag from the ninja and emptied it to show her what he's got. "Already got the grapes for us to snack on." Then, he handed the empty bag back to his ninja.

"That's great, Duke!" She answered for she is already impressed by the grapes' ripeness. "We got this melon, the grapes, and what else have we got?"

"Well. . ." Joey started before turning to Tristan with a grin. His friend returned it and with Joey, he blew out a whistle.

At the sound of that signal, two ogre-like monster spirits: one green and the other, red came up and showed them their food items. "These guys got the sweet bread." Explained Joey. "And. . ."

"And also some roasted ground nuts, enough for everybody." Added Tristan as he took the bag of nuts while his friend took the sweet bread from the ogres.

Serka chuckled. "You know something, Joey and Tristan?" We sure are lucky to have the Swamp and Lava Battle Guards with us."

Tristan smiled at what she said. "Yeah. They are kind of handy. . . Especially when we need their help on finding food."

"Well, we certainly made our efforts, unlike the other day with Mai and her goons." Said Duke.

"Yup! And now. . ." Serka gave the melon a good crack on the rind by knocking it to her skull, and dug her fingers into the crack to open it up before dividing the pieces to everyone. "Breakfast deserved!"

"Hooray!" The boys cheered. "Feeding Frenzy!" Even their monster spirits get their share of their meal too.

Serka chuckled before eating her melon slice. "Now, you boys always say that before we eat."

"Of course we do, Serka!" The boys replied to her in unison.

Then, Joey added. "And we'll be saying it again at supper, and then tomorrow's breakfast, and then the meal after that, and the next meal after that, and. . ."

"Okay, okay. We got it Jo'." Interrupted Serka before he can go on. "Let's just continue eating. We don't want fruit flies to buzz over our fruit like the other time. Not to mention the time when we saw them before finding out that we got ourselves some dates which turned out to be baboon droppings."

Now, everyone gagged at this. "Eeww!"

"Do you have to bring that up? No wonder they stank! I thought they were really dates until we found out what they actually are." Exclaimed Duke, with a hand to his head.

Serka shrugged and said. "Sorry, just wanted to remind you guys. . ." Then they all resumed their eating.

In the mean time, Yugi is just walking down the market's streets, still wearing his disguise to keep his royal identity hidden. He gazed at all of his surroundings with pure curiosity as he continued to walk along the way. He had never been anywhere outside the palace walls, thanks to his grandfather. So, this is his first time going down there.

Yugi happened to catch some awkward glances and skeptical looks from some of the villagers and townsfolk who happen to notice his hooded appearance. But none of them seemed to realize that he is their Crown Prince.

As he passed by a few stands selling some goods, the vendors began to take notion of how sweetly innocent he looks and tried calling out to him, treating him like a valuable customer.

First, there's a craftsman selling metal pottery. "Hey! Charming lad! How about buying a pot? There is no finer pot than one in brass or silver!"

Next, a vendor selling dried fruit and nuts. "Sugar dates! Sugar dates and figs! And let's not forget the pistachios!"

Then, there's a man selling jewelry. "Would a little lad like a necklace? A lovely necklace for a strapping young boy?"

Finally, there's a fisherman with black hair, a scar on one cheek, and a big smile who caught Yugi off guard from looking at one of the necklaces by showing him a plump-looking tuna in front of him! "Fresh fish!"

"Woah!" That shout even made the little prince jump!

"We catch 'em, you buy 'em!" He called to him again.

Yugi however shyly backed away, saying. "Eh. . . no. . . I think not. . ." Then, he accidentally bumped into a fire eater who is about to try out another trick before swallowing his match whole while it's still lit! When he realized what he had done and noticed the performer gagging, he tried apologizing. "Oh! Excuse me."

The performer reluctantly nodded. Then, after patting himself on the back a few times, he literally burped out a large flame! Then, he's okay again as he beat his chest lightly while coughing out some puffs of smoke.

This happened just when Serka and her friends were done with their food.

Joey rubbed his full stomach with satisfactory. "Ah, man. . . That was tasty."

"Well, we did find the right melon for all of us." Said Duke.

"Technically it is you who found the right one." Replied Serka before reminding them. "But, remember guys. To most people, we may look like a group of thieves who would steal anything. But, we're not like those guys, right?"

The boys nodded. "Right."

"Orphans like us only take what we need. . . Because, what's our purpose?"

"Survival!" They cheered.

"Exactly!"

While Kuribon is finishing up her melon slice, the two battle guards were enjoying the last of the grapes, and the boys were having a little chat, Serka took a moment of looking around the place to see what else to find. She then spotted Yugi from her spot on the awning.

Yugi had just made his last pardoning with the fire eater for the small accident that happened earlier. "I'm very, very sorry, sir."

Serka's eyes began to sparkle with pure wonder as she gazed at Yugi, longingly. Why, she can even feel her own heart beating in a quick yet mellow pace! "Wow. . . ." While watching him giving the performer an adorable smile, she sighed and thought to herself. _"Oh. . . my. . . Ra. . . I have never seen anyone so beautiful in all of my life! Those bright eyes, his fair skin, his exotic hair, and sweet voice. . . He is definitely far beyond wonderful! There is no boy here in Egypt as handsome as he is! His appearance will surely envy that of Prince Atem's. . . I mean, he looks just like him, but only cuter!"_

After the Swamp and Lava Battle Guards disappeared, the boys took notion of their friend being in a trance.

"Yo, Serka!" Said Joey. "Are you okay?"

She didn't answer for she is still staring dreamingly at the boy who is strolling below.

"You're not sick, are ya?" Asked Duke, next.

Tristan tried waving his hand in front of her eyes. "Hello. . . Earth to Serka. . . Are you listening?"

Yugi is walking over to another stand called, 'Ushio's Fruit Cart' for he spotted a small boy in ragged clothes, desperately reaching for one of the many fruits, there. He knelt down and asked him. "Hey. . ."

The boy looked up at him with needy eyes.

"Are you hungry, little guy?"

The poor boy nodded slowly.

So, Yugi picked up a nice and shiny red apple from the cart, then gave it to the child. "Here you go."

Just as the small urchin gratefully skipped away from the fruit stand, the vendor behind it, Ushio furrowed distrustfully at Yugi. "You better be able to pay for that, you know."

"Huh?" Yugi turned around to face the big vendor. Then he smiled, saying. "Oh! Yes, sorry about that." He pulled out a small pouch, pulled out four coins, and gave them to him. "Here." After that, he starts to walk off.

Serka grinned at that, too. _"Ah, yes! Honesty and kindness! They're definitely another set of good features I will respect about him."_ Her mind's voice uttered.

However, Ushio didn't seem to look appreciated. After taking a short look at the money in his hands, he called out. "Hey! Runt!"

His yell made Yugi spin around, nervously.

He said to him. "Just who are you trying to pull? Those apples are six coins each! You better pay up and do it properly!"

Yugi gulped. "Si. . . Six coins? But, I saw that sign over there saying that they're worth four coins."

But, this didn't faze Ushio. Not even one bit. Keeping his eyebrows furrowed, he marched over to the nervous prince. "Since you put it that way. . ." When he is up close in front of Yugi, with his intimidating height towering over him, he grabbed his hand tightly and hissed. "Listen carefully and you better listen to me good, runt. Nobody, I repeat, _nobody_ steals from MY cart!"

With a slight tingle in his form to shudder, Yugi swallowed again as he slowly slid his hand out of his grip. "I. . . I'm really sorry, sir. You see, that was all the money I had on me, so. . ."

Still, Ushio wouldn't care! Again, he grabbed Yugi's hand, quite roughly this time and also making him squeak! "Impudent little thief!"

"No! Please, hear me out!" He begged desperately.

Now, Serka and her friends don't seem to like this situation at all. To her perspective, she wouldn't want to see any harm being made towards the boy she is attracted to. But more than that! What she greatly dislikes is what Ushio is doing now. Knowing how conniving and greedy he is, he would often swindle and cheat his customers for their food money. He even tried threatening her and her friends for stealing, once.

Yugi tried pleading with the vicious fruit seller. "If. . . If you let me go to the palace, I can get some from the Grand Pharaoh."

Again, Ushio refused to give in to his pleas. He held Yugi's wrist tightly and placed it roughly upon the wooden counter of his fruit cart! "Do you know what the penalty is for stealing?!" Then, he drew out his sword and raised it over the boy's arm!

Yugi gasped slightly! He is going to be penalized for a crime he didn't commit! He just got out of the palace and now, this is his fate! He'd rather remain a crown prince before having his arm severed! "No! No, please!"

Just when Ushio is about to do anything, Serka made it in time to stop the sword from cutting! Then, she pried it off his hand, tossed it away behind his cart and shook his hand vigorously. "Oh! Bless the Gods of Egypt! Thank you so much, mister! I'm so, so glad you found him!" While leaving Ushio surprised, and confused, she then turned to Yugi and got him to start walking away with her, slowly. "I've been looking everywhere for you."

A tad bit befuddled, Yugi whispered. "Hey, what are you doing? What's this about?"

"Shh. . ." She answered back, softly. "Just play along." She even signaled Joey, Tristan, and Duke to escort him.

Then, Ushio laid a hand on Serka's shoulder, asking. "Um, excuse me. But, do you uh. . . Know this boy?"

She answered, sighing. "Sadly, yes. He is my brother. Oh! Between you and me. He's a little crazy!"

That little comment made Yugi scoff a bit.

Ushio then hold her by her shoulders. "He just said he knew the Grand Pharaoh!"

Serka got herself back on to the ground. "True. . Half true but, he often thinks the furry monster spirit I have here with me is the Grand Pharaoh." She said, pointing over to Kuribon.

"Kuri?" When the little spirit heard what her mistress said, she began to giggle and hop.

Well, at first Yugi had no clue to what's going on but, he decided to play along with Serka's statement. He pretended to bow down to the monster and exclaimed, playfully. "Oh! Mighty Grand Pharaoh of all Egypt! How may I serve you?"

Kuribon stood on her ground, gallantly in a regal manner and tried speaking like a pharaoh. She even patted the prince's head with one of her small paws.

Joey, Tristan, and Duke happen to make stifled snickering noises at the scene, thinking that it's wildly funny.

Serka shook her head as she closed her arms behind her back. "Tragic sight, isn't it?" She said to Ushio. As she kept her arms behind her, she puts her hands together and with her magical powers, she created an apple that is a bit bigger, redder and riper than the one Yugi gave to the hungry boy. "Hey." She held it in front of Ushio and tossed it to him, allowing him to catch it.

Still slightly confused, Ushio looked at the shiny fruit in his hand, then back to her, Yugi, and her friends.

"No harm done." Serka declared. Then, she took Yugi by his hand, and started to walk off with him along with her friends. "Now, come on, bro. It's time to see the doctor."

Then, Yugi spoke rather obliviously. "Oh, hello doctor. How are you?" He is happening to be talking to a camel!

But, Serka moved him away from the animal. "No, no, no. Not that one. . ." Then, she turned back to her spirit friend who is now, clutching a small sack. "Come on, Grand Pharaoh."

As Kuribon tried speaking like a pharaoh again, her sack slipped from the grip of her paws! As it dropped on to the ground, it revealed some stolen fruit! Fruit from Ushio's cart! When she saw what happened, Kuribon screeched and scrambled to gather it all back together!

"What?! What?!" Ushio had turned around to see what the spirit is doing.

After collecting the fruit, Kuribon quickly bolted away to run off with Serka, Joey, Tristan, and Duke, along with Yugi. They can also hear the angry vendor's voice hollering, "Come back here you little thieves!"

At the very same time, strange things are happening in the hidden chambers of the Royal Palace. In the secret room which belonged to Dartz, the same green light of his magic filled the atmosphere. Of course, lightning is shooting from every direction in the green clouds and winds that swirled around and about. On the floor in the middle of the room is a circular altar below the emblem on the ceiling which is the exact same one that is decorated on Dartz's charm.

Controlling this magic on h is behalf are Weevil and Rex, who are channeling the energies of this power with their own monster spirits, Basic Insect, and Two-Headed King Rex. They were putting in as much strength they can acquire into it, though it is pretty hard and likewise, dangerous work.

Weevil huffed, asking Dartz, who stood in front of the altar. "With. . . With all due respect. . . your highness."

"Couldn't we just wait. . . for a real storm?" Rex finished for him.

After Malik and Ryou tossed the last of the magic powder that's needed for the altar around a snake gilded hour glass which stood on top of it, Dartz took out Solomon's ring and answered as he raised it over the hour glass. "Save your breath, you two! Ignite the power of the Orichalcos Seal, now!" Then, he placed it on top of the hour glass, between the teeth of the two gilded snakes.

"Yes, oh might evil one!" They praised in unison, before whispering an ancient incantation, which made the Orichalcos seal appear upon the foreheads of their monsters.

The Basic Insect and Two-Headed King Rex let out a loud screech and roar! "Praise Orichalcos!"

Suddenly, a brighter bolt of green lightning struck the blue diamond of the ring and flashed a bright light from inside the hour glass!

Dartz, Malik, and Ryou shield their eyes until the flashing subsided.

The sand in the top half of the hour glass swirled around and formed into a shape of the Sphinx of Wonders inside.

Dartz chanted as he looked into the glass. "Come, sands of time. . . Reveal to me the one who can enter the cave!"

The sandy sphinx dissolved and swirled down into the bottom half, showing an image of Serka with her friends and Yugi. "Yes. . . Yes! So there she is! My 'Diamond in the Rough'!"

Malik and Ryou who saw this happening, asked out loud together. "A girl?!"

"That's her?!" Weevil and Rex didn't expect that either. "That's the clown we've been waiting for. . . Woah!" They were swept up by the magic winds and were in for a big mind-reeling ride around the room, also getting electrocuted in the process!

Dartz smirked as he stared at Serka in the hourglass. "Let's get Mai and the rest of the palace guards to send the young lady and invitation to the palace. . . Shall we?"

The swirling clouds and lightning had stopped, sending those two hoodlums flying over to a wall before they're smacked against it. "Swell. . ." They coughed out with some smoke before landing on the floor, head first.

"Nice work. . ." Grumbled Malik, looking down at them.

Dartz let out a menacing chuckle as he continues watching Serka in the magic hour glass. Yes, his plan to get what he's after will soon be in motion and this is just the tip of an iceberg for him!

* * *

Yugi: . . . Oh my, now I'm kind of dreading for whatever Dartz has in mind.

Atem: I never thought you'll add my first mind-crushed victim to this.

M.S.K: Well, after watching some episodes of Season 0, I thought of doing so, just to make this more interesting. Now, I hope this will get you into wondering what will happen next. Well, more stuff will be happening to Serka very soon. In the meantime, before the next chapter comes, feel free to review or comment. Until then, I'll see you in the next one! ^_^V

Yugi: So, what's the thing that has kept you busy? Besides university work, I meant.

M.S.K: Oh, a friend of mine has introduced me to a new anime I've been hyped up about recently. It's more of a 1001 Arabian Nights influenced sort of show. It's quite a good one, too.


	6. The Prince and the Street Girl

M.S.K: (Sleeps soundly)

Yugi: (Shakes the authoress) Kaoru. . . Kaoru. . . We're ready.

M.S.K: (Opens her eyes) Hmm? Oh! Oh! Right! Sorry for the long wait. I was helping my family out with several things. I'm about to travel overseas for a trip. But, I assure everyone that I'm going to be still writing while doing so.

Seto: Just make sure you didn't waste any time to schedule things properly.

M.S.K: (Glares at him) Anyway, this new chapter is updated. So. . . uh please remind me. Who's the disclaimer this time?

Yugi: Téa already went. So, it's now Tristan's turn.

M.S.K: Okay, thanks. Take it away Tristan.

Tristan: Okie dokie! Kaoru doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh or the story of Aladdin. It all belongs to Kazuki Takahashi and Disney! The only thing she owns though, is her OC.

M.S.K: Thank you. . . So . . . Much. . . (Yawns) Now, I want some sleep. . . Pulled an all nighter last night.

Yugi: You should get some more rest.

* * *

Chapter 5: The Prince & The Street Girl

As the afternoon soon turned into early evening with the sunset casting a light magenta glow into the sky, Serka helped Yugi climb the last ladder up a building with her friends going ahead of her. "Whew! We're almost there."

Just when Serka reached the top, Yugi took about two more steps, then he tripped over something for he had been dazing at the girl's appearance for the whole time. His tripping caused him to stumble forward and land right on to her chest, with his arms holding on to her shoulders! "Woah!"

At this sudden moment, Serka and the boy stared at each other, blushing for a bit. Then, they quickly parted away, feeling a little embarrassed. One is holding his hands together and the other is playing with the end of her braid.

"Woah. . ." The other boys sighed, for they saw it happening too.

There is a small pause, until Yugi spoke. "Um. . . I want to thank you for stopping that guy, back there."

After her blush disappeared, Serka blinked at him before replying humbly. "Eh. . . it's nothing special, really."

This made him smile at her.

Serka grabbed a really long wooden pole as Kuribon, Joey, Tristan, and Duke gathered up behind her as a group. She then asked the boy. "So, this is your first time in the market place, isn't it?" Then, she pole vaulted over to the next building with her friends all together!

Once they landed, Yugi asked back, raising an eyebrow. "Isn't that obvious?"

Serka chuckled. "Heh, well you are kind of a bit stand out."

Seeing how she is staring at him with a soft looking expression, Yugi couldn't help but smile warmly at her.

Then, she began correcting her statement as she laid down a wooden plank over the gap between the two buildings. "Er! I mean, uh. . You don't seem to know how dangerous these streets of Egypt can be." She is also too busy to notice something flying over head. Once she felt a wind blowing, she looked over her shoulder and found Yugi standing proudly with a pole in his hands.

He giggled at her surprised face and said. "You don't have to be so shocked. I'm only a fast learner." He then tossed the pole over to Serka, who caught it.

"Wow!" Joey, Kuribon, Duke, and Tristan are amazed by this too.

"Hey. . ." Serka didn't expect that to happen. But, to keep things going, she handed the pole to Joey.

He and the others looked at it first, then back at the girl, skeptically. They are beginning to suspect something about her too.

"Come on, this way." Serka continued leading Yugi to her home with the others, as soon as they catch up.

They are now entering their home as they walked under a fallen beam. "Woah, watch your head there."

Now, they have made it. Yugi looked around. The place isn't the same as back home at the palace, but it sure looks cozy enough. "Is this where you live?" He asked her.

She answered. "Yup. Just me, Kuribon, Joey, Tristan, and Duke. Come and go as we please."

"Sounds fabulous."

"Well, it's not much. . ." Then, she drew the ragged curtains away to reveal what's beyond the open window. "But it's got a great view." Serka sat on the sill beside her friends. "The palace looks pretty amazing, isn't it?"

Yugi looked out there too. He appreciated the view at first, but his smile turned into a bored frown. "Oh. . . it's wonderful." He even sat down on a nearby cushion.

Serka's grin widened as inspirational thoughts begin filling up her wishful mind. "I always wondered what it would be like to live there. You'd have servants, valets. . ."

"Sure." Yugi replied, without any interest in his voice. "People who tell you where to go and how to dress."

While the other boys were about to dine on the fruit that Kuribon have picked up, Serka happened to swipe a peach from the spirit while talking. "Well, it's better than here. You were always forced into scraping for food and ducking the guards."

"You're not free to make your own choices. . ."

"Sometimes you feel so. . ."

"You're just. . . How will I put it. . ."

_"Trapped!"_ Both, Serka and Yugi looked at each other surprisingly, once that word is spoken together!

The other boys also stared.

"Wow. . ." Sighed Joey.

"Spooky. . ." Commented Duke.

"Big time. . ." Added Tristan, lastly.

Kuribon however sighed a "Kuri. . ." at this, too.

Both the Prince and the young street girl gazed at each other for a short while. Well, they caught themselves attracting each other for they seem to have something in common. Then, Serka cleared her throat and asked him as she handed him one of Kuribon's apples. "So, uh. . . where are you from?"

Yugi caught the apple and sighed. "Oh, it doesn't matter, really. . . I ran away and I am not going back."

After taking a bite from her peach and handed it back to Kuribon, she asked him again. "Really? How come?"

"Kuri. . ." The spirit growled a bit as she looked at the bitten half of her peach. She began to sneak behind the prince.

Yugi answered as she sat down next to him. "My grandpa is forcing me to get married."

Serka blinked a bit before muttering. "Oh. . . well, that's. . . that's awful. . ."

Now, it's Yugi's turn to ask her something. "What about you? Do you live anywhere else in this kingdom?"

She perked up a bit by the sound of his curious voice. "Huh? Me? Oh, well that's. . . that's. . ." She is blushing so deeply, she can't even get the words out! _"Oh. . . come on now, Serka! Say something!"_ Her mind shouted.

Her nervous actions made the boy tilt his head a bit, curiously. "Hmm? Is there something wrong?"

Joey snickered and said to him. "Ah, it may seem weird but, what our bashful friend here is tryin' to say is that we're actually from another part of the desert that is not too far from this kingdom."

Hearing that her friend answered his question for her, Serka regained her composure and nodded. "Yes. That's what he said. Our home is a small village at the edge of both, Upper Egypt and Lower Egypt. It's a pretty enjoyable place, too. People are always happy there. We had an abundance of camels, plenty of food, water, and shelter, and it's a good place for any boy or girl to grow up."

"Wow. . . I guess you guys must have treasured life a whole lot while living out there." Yugi said, smiling.

Tristan nodded. "Yup. We had a lot of good times back there with our families."

"Yes, everything is peaceful and perfectly content, back then." Serka smiled too. Then, her bright expression turned into a sorrowful one. "That is until. . . one terrible night. . ." Her hands even rolled up into fists.

Duke sat next to her. "I hear you, girl. All of our happiness disappeared because of a single disastrous event."

Yugi asked him. "What happened?"

Serka spoke her answer solemnly. "A long while back, our village was having a seasonal festival, that night. Then, a group of desert bandits came and pillaged our hometown. Homes and crops were burned, our water supply was poisoned, valued goods and livestock were stolen, and many people were slaughtered—men, women, and child alike. . . including our families."

Then, Joey chimed in with a hint of anger in his voice. "It had also turned out that those thieves were also after some of the girls of our town! My sister is among the ones who have been captured."

Serka shook her head, sadly. "Hmm. . . Joey's case is more hard on us than the one where I lost both of my beloved parents." She even gave him a hug. "What happened in mine is that in order not to see me being taken away by those bandits, my mother and father instructed me to escape by using a secret cellar that's under our house. I did what I was told, taking Kuribon along with me. But unfortunately, while my father is doing whatever is necessary to help the others, he and mother had lost their lives in the battle against the raid. First, everything back there was all good and uneventful in our lives, then in the next moment, all of it was now gone forever. . . And we are the only survivors."

"Oh. . . I'm very sorry to hear that." Yugi replied. _"So that's why they're all forced into stealing. . . And yet, no one else in this kingdom seemed to realize it."_ He thought.

Joey then said to Yugi. "But of course, thanks to my friend's foreshadowing magic here, she does have a sixth-sense-feeling-thingy that my sister is alive somewhere. No matter where she is, I do know she is missin' me. I'd do anything to search for her."

"Oh, that's delightful to hear." Said Yugi. "I hope you'll find her soon." Then, he turned to Serka. "Um, about your family, miss. . ."

"Hmm?" She looked up at him.

"What are they like?" He finished his question.

She answered him. "Oh, well. . . my father is a strong and gentle-hearted man. He is a soldier for the Pharaoh's royal militia. He's very good with a sword! He never loses when in battle and he's always helpful around women and children. Of course, he would always be there to protect me and my mother. Not only is he skillful in combat, but also with magic. Let me show you something." She went over to a shelf and grabbed an old sack that's there. Then, she walked back to her spot, opened it and showed him a small stone tablet that's inside. "Here's something that I've never shown to anyone besides my friends, but I think you should be the first to see it."

Yugi looked at the table she's holding. On it's surface, there's a carving of a pretty strong young man with long blonde hair with sharp red eyes and dressed in a suit of black armor which kind of resembled that of a scorpion. He is also equipped with a sword in one hand. "Wow. . ." He said in amazement as he stared at the carving.

Serka spoke. "This is a memento of my father. Scorpion Knight: Arthos."

"Is he your father's guardian monster spirit?" He asked her.

She nodded. "Yes. He is very loyal to him before he died. So, I had him with me ever since after the terrible incident. Father would also say that if there should ever come a time when I'm facing an enemy who bears a forbidden desire for power, greed, or corruption, he shall be at my side when I need his help. Of course, the first monster spirit I'm given is Kuribon. She is always a dear friend to me, ever since I was a little girl."

"Wow, that's fascinating and very helpful of him." He complimented. "And what about your mother?"

"She is a talented dancer and a lovely lady of etiquette, with a strong soul. She had taught me a lot about the art of dancing as would my father would with self defense."

"You can dance?" He asked her again, beginning to think that Serka is indeed a very interesting person.

This however, made Serka get an urge to blush again. "Oh! Well, um. . . oh. . ."

"Uh oh. . ." Duke said, grinning. "You're blushing again. . ."

"Yeah, your face is redder than an apple." Agreed Tristan.

"Guys. . . ! Knock it off!" She whined.

Joey stepped in. "What she is really sayin' is of course she can. In fact, she is a class-A dancer just like her mother is."

She blinked, before humbly sighing. "Well, I suppose he's right on that one too."

He turned at her. "What do ya mean you 'suppose'?"

"Hey! I got an idea!" Exclaimed Duke. "How about you do a little dancing for our guest, here."

"What?!" She exclaimed back. "Are you serious Duke? I don't think I've prepared anything. . . Besides, I've never danced in front of anyone before. Especially a boy."

Joey smiled and said cheerfully. "Ah, you don't have to be so nervous. After the times you've danced while avoiding the guards, your skills are definitely no slouch."

"But. . . But. . ." She wanted to protest.

But, Yugi kindly encouraged her. "I am positive that you must be very good at it. I would be delighted to see you doing just a little if that's all right with you."

Serka's blush deepened a bit as she paused for a small moment. Then, she made her reply to his encouragement. "Oh, really? Well, I guess doing a little won't hurt."

"All right!" Joey cheered again. "Do your stuff, girl!"

So, as Yugi sat at his spot, Serka began to demonstrate her dance by doing a few starting moves. Then, her dance continued with more movement of her body, legs, and hands. As she danced, she thought to herself. _"It's so strange, yet amazingly nostalgic. . . My past has been forgotten for a long time, but my body still remembers what my mother have taught me."_

Yugi is seemingly lost for words as he watched. While being enchanted by her dancing, his heart began to soar for he believed that the girl before him is an indescribable wonder, rather than just a commonly ragged street urchin.

Serka is doing the last of her dancing until she noticed something behind Yugi's back. "Hmm?" She is seeing Kuribon who is slowly reaching for the apple she gave him. "Kuribon!"

Being caught, Kuribon floated out of her hiding place and screeched out something to Serka as if she were angry about over some petty mishap.

None of the boys seemed to get it. Yugi raised an eyebrow with a grin. "What?"

Serka scratched her head as she sat back down. "Um, Kuribon says uh. . . The complexities you have mentioned earlier are unfair."

"Kuri?" The spirit blinked. Surely that's hardly the translation of what she said to her mistress.

"Oh, did she?" He asked her.

"Yeah. . Of course."

"And does Kuribon have anything else to say?"

"Hmm. . ." She pondered a bit before answering. "Well, she wishes there is something she can do to help out."

Kuribon made a small groan at that statement.

Yugi smiled warmly at Serka. "Hmm. . . Tell her that's very. . . sweet. . ."

Now, the two are a bit closer to one another as they stared into each others eyes. But, just when they're about to get any closer, a shout interrupts them!

"Here you are, Street Rat!" It's Mai along with her men and her guardian monster, Harpy Lady!

Everybody in the room jumped! Especially Yugi and Serka, who gasped together, at once. "They're after me!" Then, they turned to each other and asked. "They're after you?"

As Mai and her fellow guards hurried into the room, Yugi mumbled worryingly. "Oh no, grandpa must have sent them!"

Serka hastily placed her father's memento into her pocket and positioned herself on the window sill with her friends. Then, she turned to Yugi. "Will you trust me?"

"What?"

"Will you trust me?!" She held her hand out to him.

Knowing that she's serious, Yugi took it, willfully. "Yes. . ."

"Then, jump!" With that said, everybody leaped from the window sill! "Woah!" As they fall, they went through two awnings and before they meet the sandy ground, Serka held out one of her own stone tablets. It is one with a meadow like carving on the front. Then, she commanded out loud. "Magic Tablet, activate! Sogen!"

Her magic tablet glowed and the spell is cast on to the ground, turning the sand into a large patch of grass, soft enough to cushion the impact of the fall.

Everyone landed safely, then the grass disappeared into sand again.

"Whew!" Everyone sighed.

"Man, that was close!" Tristan huffed.

"Super close!" Serka exclaimed.

Joey then blurted out. "Man! Those guys just won't give up! It's as if they ain't got no better fish to fry!"

Serka then said. "Well, at least they won't be able to find us here in this shady. . ." Then, she heard a little hissing noise. She looked over and found what she would never expect to find in this spot. What she finds is something that would make her body freeze up and refuse to move! It is a snake and it seems to be slithering towards her. She began to tremble at her spot.

"Come on, we have to keep running or they'll catch us!" Said Duke as soon as he and the others got up. "Now, I'm beginning to wonder how in the name of Thoth did they managed to find our home." Then, he noticed that Serka isn't with them. "Hey? Aren't you coming?" He tried asking her.

Yugi also saw her trembling and asked. "Hey, miss? Are you okay?"

The silence continued for a few more seconds until . . . "KYAAAAH!" Serka let out a loud, shrill scream! She even scooted away from the snake, kicking some sand as she did so.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Exclaimed Duke. "What's the matter with you, girl?"

"Aaah!" She continued to scream. "I hate snakes! Snakes are scary! Keep it away! Keep it away!"

Tristan held her by the shoulders. "Calm down! You don't have to get so panicky at a time like this. It could have been a snake that doesn't carry any poison at all."

"But, it could have been a venomous viper!" She shrieked.

Suddenly, there's another shriek. A hawk-like one this time! Joey is the first person to look up and shouted. "Ack! Look out!"

It's Harpy Lady who came swooping down and grasping a tight hold on to Serka's arms, lifting her up into the air, and flying off with her! "Found you, Street Rat!" She hissed!

Serka struggled against the spirit's clawed feet in order to get free! "You put me down at once, you vicious vole with wings!"

But, that only amused the harpy and allowed her to increase the tightness of her claws, hurting her arms a little! "Heh! Scruffy little mice like you should at least know who to raise their voices at! You are the most pathetic little mouse I've ever seen!"

The harpy carried Serka over to another ally way where Mai and her men are waiting.

Mai clapped her hands and smiled. "Good work, Harpy Lady."

The monster spirit nodded before dropping Serka to the ground.

"Oof!" Serka tried to get up from the dirt, herself. But, Raphael yanked her up by her braid with one hand and held her still by the waist with the other. "Ack! Ow!"

While she is struggling against the tallest and strongest of all the guards, Mai approached to her. She tilted her chin up to have her eyes looking up at hers and snickered. "Hmm, we just keep running into each other, these days. Don't we, hon'?"

Suddenly, a high pitched squeal is heard! It's Kuribon and she came just in the nick of time to rescue her mistress! She head-butted Raphael first, then Mai next. "Kuri!"

Serka glanced a bit and she saw Tristan, Joey, and Duke along with Yugi! They must have been following Harpy Lady in order to find her and they have!

"Hey! Are you all right? She didn't hurt you, did she?" Yugi called out.

Serka shook her head as she rejoined the group while Kuribon is busy fighting with Mai. "No, she didn't. I'm fine."

Joey then said. "Hurry! We'll handle this one! You go and run away with him!"

Serka nodded. So, she quickly took Yugi's hand and dashed off with him. "Come! Let's run!" But, they came to a short stop once she saw the other guards blocking their escape route! "Oh my!" She turned to Yugi and exclaimed. "Quickly! Run away from here!"

"But to where?!" He asked back.

Joey, Tristan, and Duke were getting ready to take on Mai and Raphael. But, they didn't get to because when she is still struggling with Kuribon, Harpy Lady came to her aid by prying the furry monster off her with her claws and tossed her away to a nearby jar in another ally nearby! Then, she tackled the three boys at once, shoving them there too!

"Joey! Tristan! Duke! Kuribon!" Serka gasped as she ran over to help to try and help them.

Before she can do anything, Raphael grabbed her again and shoved her into the arms of Alister and Valon! "Sorry, but you're not getting away this time!"

Mai smirked. "It's the dungeon for you, hon'."

Valon also grinned. "Yeah! You just wait and see what we'll do to our female prisoners!"

"Hey! Get off!" Serka began to struggle against the guard men with all of her might! Deep inside, she swore that once she finds a way out of this mess, she'll never have to go through this kind of trouble again. Even if she were to have a chance to explain her reason why she and her companions were forced into stealing food.

Yugi couldn't bear to see this happening to the girl he just met! He ran up to Raphael and tried beating his hands upon his arm. "Please! Let her go and leave her alone!"

Mai saw him and chuckled, without recognizing his true identity. "Oh! Look what we have here, gentlemen! A little street mouse!"

At her signaling nod, Raphael shoved Yugi away with one swipe of his arm! It let the prince fall to the ground!

Yugi however sat up and took one more look at the girl's situation. It's time for him to settle these matters with his own hands! He stood up and demanded sharply! "Captain Mai of the Palace Guards! Unhand this girl immediately. . . !" He removed the hood of his cloak and revealed his tri-colored hair and his crown! "By order of the Crown Prince!"

Mai and her men are now shocked! Once she sees the young prince's sudden appearance, she quickly bowed her head and so did her men as they forced Serka to bow hers too. "Oh! Prince Yugi!"

Serka brought her head back up for she is equally surprised as well! "The Crown Prince?!"

The same thing goes to her friends as they sat up. "Yugi, the Crown Prince of Egypt?!"

"Kuri?!" Kuribon also exclaimed as she peeked out from the jar.

Mai stuttered as she approached the young prince who placed his hands on his hips. "Wha. . . What are you doing here, outside the palace. . . and with the Street Rat?"

"That's not your concern!" The prince declared. "Now, do as I've instructed you! Release her!"

Mai glanced her eyes at the serious prince first, then at Serka. Then, she sighed at him, apologetically. "Oh, I would, princey hon'. Except. . . the truth is that my orders come from Dartz. You will have to take it up with him."

Yugi crossed his arms and gave the captain his best glare. "Oh, believe me. I will. . ."

As she is taken away by the palace guards, Serka is now plunged into a deep state of mindful thinking. In fact, her mind is already in a tingle of thoughts. Firstly, she haven't had a chance to realize that this whole time, this beautiful boy she had rescued, talked with, and danced for is the Second Prince of Egypt. Secondly, she remembered being in love with Atem for some time until she heard the news of his marriage with Princess Téa and have decided to move on for she had been favoring Yugi more often. Finally, the third thing is, if Yugi is the one who entranced her at first sight, what made him want to escape from the palace in the first place? Did it had something to do with the things he told her?

Later on, a sliding wall moved over as an opening to the secret chambers. Out stepped Dartz, and after making sure no one is looking, he came out and began closing it slowly.

Then, Yugi, without his cloak, entered the hallway. "Dartz!" He had already returned to the palace to see his grandfather's adviser.

Once his name was called, Dartz spun around and saw him. "Hmm? Oh! Prince Yugi!"

Just then, Weevil and Rex were about to come out of the secret corridor. But before they can take another step, their master moved the sliding wall upon them, squeezing them rather tightly! "Ack! Dartz! We're stuck!" They grunted.

But he ignored them as he bowed. "How may I be of service to you?"

Yugi just looked up at him and scolded. "The guards just took a girl from the market place, under _your_ orders!"

Dartz stared at him for a bit, then he answered. "Oh, well your grandfather has given me the duty of being in charge with the peace of Egypt. Besides, the girl you speak of is a criminal."

Yugi raised his eyebrows at his answer. "Oh really? What was her crime?"

Weevil tugged on his master's cloak and uttered. "We can't breathe. . Dartz. . . !" His friend is also suffocating.

Instead, the adviser continued answering the Prince, hardly giving out his own reason. "Oh, why. . . For kidnapping a prince, of course."

The two henchmen were about to beg some more until they were roughly pushed back into the hidden chamber by the kick of their master's foot! "Argh! That hurt!" They squirmed from inside.

Yugi then explained the truth to Dartz. "No! She didn't kidnap me! I ran away!"

Dartz walked away from him for a bit, pondering aloud. "Oh! Oh dear. . . Now, that's just frightfully upsetting. I have but known."

"Huh?" Yugi asked. "What do you mean?"

Dartz turned back to the boy. "Sadly, the girl's sentence has already been carried out."

Yugi is confused. He asked him one more time. "What sentence is it?"

The turquoise haired man answered in a dreadful tone. "Death. . . by beheading. . ."

Frightfully shocked and horrified by his reply, the young prince gasped slightly, bringing a hand to his lips! "No. . . !" He uttered softly. He can scarcely believe his ears! The girl who rescued him at the market has been arrested upon accusation and she had been penalized for sure! Bewildered, Yugi fell to his knees, heaving a devastated sigh. "How could you. . . ?"

Seeing his reaction, Dartz bent down and placed his hands upon the Prince's shoulders. "Oh, I am exceedingly sorry, your highness."

But, Yugi quickly moved away as he gave him an upset look in the eyes. "How could you?!" With that, he took off, running down the hallway, bearing the urge to cry while doing so.

As soon as the prince was gone, Weevil and Rex were able to get out of the corridor after struggling with the heavy sliding wall. Of course, they were also coughing and wheezing once they met up with their master. It's because when they're struggling with the wall, it did squeeze them a little.

Once they caught their breath, they asked together in unison. "So, how did it go?"

Dartz smirked. "Hmm, I think he took it. . . rather well."

Night has fallen and again, everything is quiet outside, in the Royal Garden. Atem and Téa are about to walk into the garden with Marik, Bakura, Serenity, and Miho for an evening stroll there. But, they came to a small stop for they found Yugi, sitting near the fountain, crying.

"Oh! Yugi!" Atem quickly ran over to his side with the others following behind him. When he reached to that little spot, he kneeled down and asked him. "Yugi? Are you all right? What's making you weep like so, little one?"

"Is there something we can do to help you?" Asked Téa. "We haven't seen you all day and we heard that Mai and her guards took in some random girl from the market, this evening."

Yugi tried his best to calm down as he slowly looked up at his older brother and everybody else. "Oh. . . It's all my fault, Atem. . ." He wiped away a tear from his eye. "I didn't even know her name. . ." Then he buried his face on his brother's chest as he held him.

"Oh. . . there, there. . ." He soothed as he patted his brother's back, comforting him. "You can tell me everything when we get inside."

Miho added. "Don't worry, Yugi-sama. We're here to help you. Just start from the beginning and when you get to the end, stop. Then, from there we'll know how to resolve your problem."

So with that, everyone went inside to listen to his story.

* * *

Téa: Oh my! I can't believe it! Yugi, you get to meet with the authoress' character! Isn't that exciting?

Yugi: It sure was. And there's a new thing about her too. It's very much like the show, but only different.

Atem: We didn't expect to see that.

Malik & Bakura: Neither have we.

Téa: Now, I can't wait to see more of this. It might get even more exciting. Don't you think so, Kaoru?

Kaoru: (snores)

Bakura: She's out like a light for a while now.

Kaoru: (Yawns) What's that?

Atem: (Shakes his head) Let's leave her be. She really needs it. (Turns to the audience) I will speak on her behalf. She'll keep you all posted on this story. Be sure to send in any reviews or comments if you have the will to do so. Until the time when the next chapter is up, she'll be there after her energy is replenished. Many thanks from us to you. (Bows politely and majestically)


	7. Serka & the Sphinx of Wonders

M.S.K: Hey everybody! Hope everyone's doing fine while waiting patiently for this chapter. Sorry that it's been pretty long. I was on an overseas vacation to two countries: Singapore and Australia. It was my first time going to Australia, by the way! It was loads of fun!

Valon: Seriously, mate?! You've never been there before?

M.S.K: (Nods) Took lots of photos too.

Valon: How is it?

M.S.K: It was wonderful! I didn't get to cuddle a Koala or see some dingoes, but I did get to see a palatypus and some kangaroos. At Sydney, there are a lot of seagulls there. They all just want you to leave your food unattended. . . Just like in a movie!

Valon: I can see why.

M.S.K: Also, I was attending an anime convention. I was really excited because I get to see some fans cosplaying some characters from an anime that is still fresh. I was now obsessed with it these days. Now, enough babbling for me. So, here's the new chapter. And, Ryou I believe you're up next for the disclaimer.

Ryou: Oh, thank you. It will be an honor to do. . .

Bakura: Woah! Woah! Woah! I don't think my hikari should do this by himself. He and I are two sides of the same person, so I want to do the disclaimer job too!

M.S.K: . . . Okay, okay. Go ahead. That's all right with me.

Bakura: Thank you. . .

Ryou: . . .

Bakura & Ryou: Kaoru doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh or the Aladdin story. She only owns her original character. Everything else belongs to Disney and Takahashi Kazuki.

Bakura: If she were to own us, then she won't go through all the over-editing. . . like 'them'.

M.S.K: Hmm. . . Right! Now, on with the show.

* * *

Chapter 6: Serka & the Sphinx of Wonders

Deep in the palace dungeons, where it is all dark and crawling with rats, scattering here and there, Serka is in her cell, cuffed tightly to the wall by her wrists. She tried getting herself free, but to no avail.

After ceasing her struggling; due to the fact it's no use, she sighed to herself. She is still having thoughts about Yugi and how she met him. "He is the Crown Prince. I can't believe it. . . Oh, I must have sounded so stupid to him!"

Then, she heard four familiar voices. "Kuri! Kuri!

"Yo! Serkie!"

"It's Duke, Tristan, and. . ."

"Joey!"

She looked up and it's her friends, sitting up on the sill of an old window! "Ah! You guys! Down here!"

So, all four of them climbed their way down to Serka's cell.

She looked up at them and asked. "Can you help me out of these?"

Well, for their answer, Tristan said to her. "All right. But next time you fall for a pair of cutesie eyes, don't travel home with them! Especially if it's a royal in disguise."

"Kuri! Kuri!" Kuribon also stated her point for she never would have thought that the boy turned out to be the Grand Pharaoh's youngest grandson. Most of all, she couldn't believe that her mistress had almost fallen head over heels for him. Especially because he's a prince. On top of that, if she hadn't interfered with the situation between him and Ushio, she won't have to end up being in the dungeons.

Serka smiled sheepishly at her furry friend. "Hey, hey, hey. He was in trouble. Hah. . . He is truly worth it."

"Yeah, yeah." The boys replied, as they took out the tools they have for picking the lock in order to free her.

She heard their doubting of her statement and said. "Oh, don't worry you guys. I won't be seeing him again. You know how I've decided to move on since Atem married Téa."

"Yeah. . ." Said Joey. "Like many girls around here, you used to have the hots for that guy. He's really popular back then."

"Of course. But, I'm talking about me and Yugi, Joey. I'm a street rat, remember? And there's a law. He's got to marry a princess."

Duke then assured her. "You don't have to beat yourself up about it. You can always find another suitable guy." He and the other two boys picked the lock some more until it finally clicked and unlocked the cuffs, releasing her hands. "Got it!"

"We got you out, Serkie!" Exclaimed Joey.

But, Serka's head is too full of thoughts about the young prince. "Yeah. . . He really deserves a princess. Oh boy. . . Why am I such a fool?"

Everybody looked at her bewildered expression and sighed a little too.

Next, their silence is broken by a rather sinister and snake oiled voice which came from a far dark corner of the dungeon. "You're only a fool when you give up, young lady. . ." Also, a pair of sinister looking eyes turned their gaze towards Serka and her friends. They even made Kuribon scurry away to hide behind her back.

Serka squinted her eyes to try and make out who this shadowy figure is. "Who. . . Who are you?" She asked.

The figure slowly stumbled out of the shadows and from under the ray of moonlight, it turned out to be a tall man with long gray hair, tanned skin, and crafty looking eyes. He is even walking with a long magician's staff in his right hand. Just from looking at the crimson robes, the teenagers can tell he might be one of the many spellcaster monster spirits of Egypt. The old man spoke to her again with a grin. "A humble magician yet, a lowly prisoner like yourself. But together. . . perhaps we can be more!"

Puzzled by his peculiar appearance, Serka raised her eyebrow. "I'm listening. . ."

Duke then whispered into her ear. "Serka, you might ought to be careful with this spirit in front of us. He's the infamous Arkana Dark Magician. I hear he can be a tricky person, so be careful."

The magician crept closer to the girl and her friends and spoke. "There is a cave, lassie. . . It is called the Sphinx of Wonders!" He even reached into his pocket and pulled out a handful of glittering rubies before showing them to her. "A cave filled with treasures beyond your wildest dreams!"

Seeing how those beautiful jewels sparkle, everyone is amazed! "Oooh!" Even Joey felt the temptation to reach out and touch them.

However, the magician pulled his hand away and took a few steps away. "Treasure worthy enough to impress even your dear prince, I'd wager."

Just then, a small lizard and an insect like creature popped out from underneath his cloak. The small bug whispered. "Dartz! Will you hurry this along? We're dying in here!"

After that, he pushed them back inside before turning back to the girl and her companions, resuming his grin.

Serka is thinking about what he said earlier and told him her answer. "Hey, your story is nice but, the law says that only a princess can. . ."

But, the Arkana Magician interrupted her as he reared in his head closer to her. "Perhaps you never heard of the 'golden rule', haven't you? 'Whoever possesses the gold makes the rules'!" Then, he gave her a really malevolent smile!

Joey kind of grimaced at the sight as he shuddered.

As the group stand up, Duke asked the sage. "So, why would you share all of this wonderful treasure with us?"

"Well. . ." First the magician looked at Serka for a bit, then tapped his staff upon her knees before patting her back. "I need someone with a young pair of legs and a strong back to go in after it."

She blinked at him at first. But, she asked one more question. "Um, one little problem: it's out there, we're in here?"

The magician however chuckled while waving a finger at her. "Ah, ah, ah. . . Things aren't always what they seem. . ." He took up his staff and pushed away a part of the brick wall, revealing a hidden stairway.

Serka, Joey, Tristan, Duke, and Kuribon all stared idly at the hidden opening as they approached slowly.

Arkana Magician then extended a hand out to the only girl of the group. "So. . . Do we have a deal . . . ?"

Well, for that matter, they all don't know what to say at first. The group exchanged looks at each other. Kuribon shrugged at her mistress. Then, Serka looked over at Joey, who asked. "Well, we're all going to be in this, right? I mean he promised us the riches, right?"

Serka pondered aloud. "I believe there's a catch."

So, it has been decided! The Arkana Magician lead the four street urchins and the little monster spirit out into the Egyptian Desert. It is already late at night and there's a rather repulsive storm in the air. The wind is blowing harshly, sand is swirling around in all directions, and thunder roared while lightning strike throughout the cloudy sky above. Everyone in the group is bracing themselves through the storm.

They soon came to the same spot where the magic sphinx cave is waiting for them.

As Serka and her friends took some small steps towards the formidable cave, they also took a moment to look at it. Joey, Tristan, and Duke were kind of shuddering and Kuribon hid under the torso of Serka's dress.

Serka then turned to the magician. "I don't like those odds." She mumbled a little squeamishly.

"There's absolutely nothing to fear, lassie." He replied. "I've consulted with an ancient oracle. You are the one who's capable of entering the cave as the 'Diamond in the Rough'."

"Are you certain?"

"Of course I am. Now, go on, go on!"

After swallowing a little, Serka continued to approach the cave with the others.

Before they can get any closer, the sphinx bellowed out. "Who disturbs my slumber. . . ?!"

Serka glanced a bit. Then she answered. "Uh. . . It is I. . . Serka."

The cave's eyes looked down upon her. It is examining her for a few seconds before replying. "Proceed. . . Touch nothing but the Millennium Puzzle!" After that, it opened its mouth to reveal the passageway inside!

As the four teens and the monster spirit stared at the glowing path, Arkana Magician called out. "Remember, young lady! First, fetch me the puzzle! And then, you shall have your reward!"

Serka nodded. Then, she turned her stern eyes back to face the entrance. She is ready to enter with her friends by her side. "Come on, you guys." She whispered. So, she got everybody together and stepped inside!

With Kuribon chattering her teeth a little, Tristan shuddered. "Oh man. . . I think I'm having a bad feeling about this."

"Me too. . ." Shuddered Joey, next.

"Everything will be okay, right?" Said Duke, a little uneasily. "Just go inside, grab the Millenni-something puzzle, give it to the creepy magician, and call it a night."

Serka just shook her head and said to them. "Relax, you guys. What will you fear? I am right here for the sake of your protection, okay. I was raised to be a battle dancer by my dad, remember that? But, in case you get more queasy, we'll just have to take every emotional issue down one little step at a time."

"Okay, as long as you're brave enough." They all answered. So, they continued their way down the stairs.

Now, it hasn't been too long when they all made it to the bottom of the cavern and then coming across an open corridor where a golden ray of light shown brightly.

Once everybody walked inside, they all gasped for they can scarcely believe the sight their eyes are showing them!

"Woah . . . !" Gasped Joey, Tristan, and Duke all together.

"Oh my Ra. . . Would you look at that!" Sighted Serka as well as her eyes glittered in delight and awestruck wonder!

Even Kuribon poked her head out of her hiding place to see what they're seeing. "Kuri. . . !"

What they're all seeing is that the room they had set foot into is a giant treasure room filled with heaps of gold, jewels, sparkling urns, golden statues and statuettes! Even exotically colorful Persian rugs!

Everyone looked around and about at the glorious spectacle that surrounded them. Duke sighed. "Oh! Is this. . . Is this for real?! I've never seen so many treasures in all of my life!"

Neither did Serka, who chuckled with inspiration. "Just a handful of this stuff will make each one of us richer than the Grand Pharaoh!"

"Kuri. . ." Kuribon sighed again.

"Oooh!" Then, Joey started to jump up and down like an eager jack rabbit. "Well, I'll be as rich as a king, myself! Heh heh!" With a foolish grin, he started running towards a pile of gemstones! "Hoo hoo! Mine, mine, mine!"

Serka and the others quickly noticed his foolish behavior and shout out, putting his giddiness to a complete halt! "Woah! Woah! Joey!"

Once he's stopped in his tracks, Joey slowly turned around and he looked at them nervously. "Eh. . . They have to be paid first?"

"No, you numbskull!" Remarked Tristan.

Then, Serka reminded him. "Remember what this cave said earlier? It said, 'Don't touch _anything_'! We got to find that puzzle." So, she and the others continued onwards down the path.

Of course, Joey followed from behind, grumbling. "Hurgh. . . Rules, rules, rules! And I thought a room full of gold doesn't have any rules. . ."

A small moment has passed when one of the gemstones was magically picked up from the pile and its floating into a jar with a dragon's face on it. After the jewel went inside the jar, chomping noises are heard, and some small remains of the jewel were tossed out of it.

Next, out popped a small, infant-like orange dragon. He tumbled out of the jar, yawning slightly. "Aaah. . ." It went over to the jewel pile and began to chomp on some more jewels. As soon as he is through with eating, he licked his chops. "Mmm! That is good!" He said cheerfully as he rubbed his belly. "Good thing my breakfast hasn't been stolen."

Then a deeper voice echoed from inside the dragon-faced jar. "It would have happened if you leave your gemstones exposed for too long, I hope you know."

However, the little dragon didn't seem to be listening to the voice for he happens to catch a glimpse of Kuribon and the four street urchins. "Oh! Visitors!" He chirped before fluttering off quietly with his little wings.

The voice from the jar then called out to the small dragon. "Hey! What do you think you're doing? Get back here!"

But the little dragon is still not listening. He began creeping up behind Kuribon first.

Just when the furry spirit is getting the feeling that she is being followed, she quickly turned around. But, to her surprise, she saw the little dragon lying down flat on the ground, like a mat. She looked at him skeptically at first, then continued walking.

The dragon chuckled softly to himself as he got up into the air, floating. He crept up to Kuribon as slowly as he could and just as she is about to turn around, he quickly hid inside a nearby jar, with his tail still showing out.

Kuribon again looked oddly at what's hiding in the jar. Then she quickly scurried up to Serka, trying to grab her attention. "Kuri! Kuri! Kuri!"

But, Serka raised an eyebrow and muttered. "Hey, Kuribon? Will you knock it off?"

That made the small spirit pause before scoffing as she resumed her walking.

The small dragon also resumed what he wants to do. He popped out of the jar and crept up even closer and closer up to Kuribon. Sneaking up from behind, he tapped on her head, then swiftly stayed behind her as soon as she is about to turn. While she is busy looking around for whoever seemed to be the one patting her, he gave her tail a quick tug, making her squirm as she spun around with him still behind her back.

Finally, while the furry one is grumbling softly to herself the small dragon made his last trick. He quickly untied the ribbon from her tail and wore it over his nose as a pretend mustache. Then he crept over to one side beside her and tapped her head again.

Kuribon looked over at the dragon with a bored expression at first. But, after a small pause, "Kuri!" She screeched at the dragon as she jumped! The little dragon also screeched and jumped in surprise as the ribbon fell off from his nose! They scrambled around at first, then flew off in opposite directions; one went behind a pile of gold and the other flew towards her mistress, colliding against her back while doing so!

"Ow!" Serka fell to the ground and tried grabbing hold of the panicky spirit.

"Hey! What's the matter with you, fuzzball?" Exclaimed Joey as he knelt down with the others.

Kuribon continued to struggle against her mistress' arms as she finally got her to lie down on her stomach with her on her back.

"Kuribon, are you crazy or something?" Serka asked before her head is pushed to see what's the problem.

The small dragon peeked from behind the pile of gold to see Serka and her companions.

"Oh. . ." Everyone stared.

Serka's eyes softened as she stood up, never taking them off the sight of the small creature. "Ah. . . How cute! A Baby Dragon spirit!"

"In a cave like this?" Wondered Tristan.

Then, Serka spoke to him in a gentle manner while beckoning him to come over. "Come on, come on out. We're not gonna hurt you."

The little dragon hopped out from behind the pile of gold. Then, he took a few baby steps toward the red ribbon that's lying on the ground. He picked it up, blew off the dust from it, and fluttered over to give it back to Kuribon.

However, instead of being thankful, Kuribon screeched again and climbed back up to perch on Serka's shoulder.

Serka tried calming her down. "Woah, now! Take it easy, Kuribon. He's not gonna bite you." So, she is going to receive back the ribbon for her. "Thank you."

Then, as soon as she took it from Serka, tied it back around her tail, Kuribon screeched out something mean towards the Baby Dragon.

"Oh. . ." Hurt by what she said, the little dragon slowly walked away.

Just then, a large black, red eyed dragon appeared before them. He bowed his head humbly to them. "I would like to apologize for the silly actions my friend did to your fellow monster spirit. He always does that to visitors for his. . . 'ahem', amusement."

"Oh, that's fine. No harm has been done." Said Joey. "We were just walking along, in search for something."

"By the looks of it, you all are seeming to be doing so." Said the dragon.

Serka is however gazing at the spirit with wide eyes. "I recognized you from an ancient scroll I've read long ago. You must be. . ."

"Yes." The dragon nodded. "The Red Eyes Black Dragon." Then, he began turning around, taking the smaller dragon with him. "Now, me and my friend must return to our domicile, so we won't disrupt your mission."

"Aww! But, I want to stay outside for a little longer!" The Baby Dragon whined.

"Don't you start." He replied sternly. "Come along."

Before the dragons can walk off, Serka called out. "Hey! Wait a minute. Don't go." When the dragons looked back at her, she continued. "Since you're both in this cave as well, perhaps you can help us."

"You really mean it?" Asked the small dragon.

"Are you certain?" Asked the Red Eyes Black Dragon.

"Of course!" Is her reply.

The black dragon smiled. "Fair maiden, we honorably accept your request to assist you and your comrades." He unfurled his wings and flew over to meet in front of them.

The Baby Dragon jumped up and clapped his paws with glee. "Yippee! I'm so happy you allowed me to join your group!" He even flew around Joey's head in circles.

Joey laughed. "Okay! Okay! You're in our team, so take it easy."

When the little dragon stopped his frolicking and met up with the big one, he asked the group. "So, what is it you're all looking for?"

Serka answered. "Well you see, we're trying to find this 'Mystic Puzzle'."

"Yes, we need to fetch it for a magician who's waiting for us." Said Duke.

The Red Eyes Black Dragon tilted his head upon hearing their words. "You mean, the Millennium Puzzle?"

"Oh! We do know the location of that treasure." Beamed the Baby Dragon. "Let us be your guide. We'll even show it to you." So, he flew off towards a distant doorway to a darkened path with the Red Eyes.

With a quick sprint, Serka start running off after the dragons with her friends following from behind. "Hurry everyone! I think they know where it is!"

As they went after them, Joey exclaimed. "Hey! Wait for us! Don't you know that you're now running faster than when we run from Mai and her 'No-Street-Rats-Allowed Brigade' the first time?!"

Moments have passed since the group had left the treasure room. As they continued to follow the dragons, they were walking through the darkened cavern.

After treading down the cold, stony path, the dragons have lead them to what seemed to be the end of the cave. It is a wide, spacious chamber where there's a huge lake of glowing blue water in the middle. A long trail of smooth rocks served as stepping stones over the lake, leading towards a large and tall rocky pillar.

The Red Eyes Black Dragon pointed towards the pillar which is standing before them. "There. . . The Millennium Puzzle is at the top."

Serka, Kuribon, and the boys looked up and to their surprise, the dragon is definitely right! At the top of the pillar, under a shining ray of light is a small reversed pyramid made entirely out of gold! The puzzle is kept way up there!

The dragon then turned to them. "Since you've come this far, only one of you can climb up there to claim it."

"You got to be kidding me!" Exclaimed Tristan.

"All the way up there is the treasure?" So did Joey.

The dragon nodded once more. "Yes." Then he looked over at Serka. "Young maiden, you are anointed as the 'Diamond in the Rough', am I correct?"

She shrugged. "Well, the Arkana Magician and this Sphinx cave said so."

"Then, you have been chosen to go up and get it." Said the Baby Dragon.

"Hmm. . . All right, then I'll go. We did come this far." So, without further ado, Serka marched over to the edge of the ledge to reach the stepping stones. But, before she can continue, she turned to the dragons. "Oh, if you want to know, my name is Serka."

Red Eyes smiled at her. "A fine name indeed. Now, go."

She nodded, and got herself ready to hop over the steps, by sitting over the edge so she can climb down easily.

"Wait!" Joey said as he went over to the edge. "How about we come along too, Serkie?"

"No, wait here." She whispered. Then, she makes her way to the stone pillar.

Joey however grumbled silently. Next, it wasn't much of a minute or two when a shiny red light caught his eye. He looked over and gasped! Sitting at a wall that is about a few meters away from him is a large, golden statue of an ominously baleful looking idol holding a big ruby in his hands. To him, the ruby is so shiny and extravagantly irresistible, Joey couldn't help but look at it. "Wow. . ."

In the mean time, Serka had reached the last stepping stone to the rock pillar. Once she got there, she found that the pillar had a stairway that can take her to the mystic treasure and she began to climb it.

All the while, everybody else is waiting below. Baby Dragon is trying to pass the time too. "Hmm, this may take a while. Hey, Mr. Joey? How about we play a game?" But, when he looked around his surroundings, he's not next to him. "Hmm? Mr. Joey? Where are you?" Then, realization hit him when he found him slowly walking towards the ruby, never taking his eyes off it! "Eeep! Oh no!"

While this is going on, Serka have finally made it to the last step. She reached the large stone that had the golden pyramid. She looked idly at it as she approached the stone.

Back on the ground below, Kuribon, Tristan, Duke, and the Red Eyes Black Dragon took notion of what Joey's about to do! "Quick! Restrain him!" The dragon urged!

"No! Joey! Don't!" Cried the two boys as they grabbed the Baby Dragon by the tail while he's trying to pull him by gripping his tunic. Kuribon also joined in. The Red Eyes tried doing the same by gripping Duke's tunic with his teeth!

At the top of the pillar, Serka stared at the puzzle's Eye of Udjat for one more second. Then, she gripped her hands on the sides and firmly lift it off the stone. "Oh. . ." She gazed at the particular item she is holding in her hands. She even tread fibers of the rope that's tied to the top of it too. "This. . . is it? This is where we came all the way down here to. . ."

Just when Serka turned around, she gasped slightly as her eyes widened at the sight of what's happening below! "Ah!"

Joey used the strength he had in him to pull himself away from Tristan, Duke, Kuribon, and the two dragons who are struggling to restrain him! He is heading for the ruby when he's not supposed to touch anything! "Come to papa!"

"Joey! No!" Serka screamed at the top of her voice!

But, it is too late! Joey went up to the statue and pried the ruby off its hands!

When that happened, everyone in the chamber heard a dreaded roar! "Infidels!" It came from the Sphinx of the cave!

Joey finally came back to his senses as he held the ruby once the roar was heard. "Uh oh. . ." He just realized his wrong doing too late!

"Oh no. . . Look what you've done!" Exclaimed Red Eyes as he held the trembling Baby Dragon close to him.

Well, everybody else stood frozen in fear! Even Serka, whose heart began to pound rapidly!

"What. . . What's happening?" Tristan quivered.

"Kuri! Kuri!" Kuribon squirmed, feeling her fur standing on end!

The Sphinx roared again! "You have touched. . . the forbidden treasure!"

Joey made a nervous grin at everyone as he placed the ruby back on to the place where he picked it out from. "Uh. . . My bad. . ." He said sheepishly.

"Your bad is saying 'my bad'!" Shouted Serka from up on the pillar's top!

"But, Hey!" He protested. "I put it back to where it belongs, right?"

Suddenly, a defining rumble is heard as it resonate throughout the chamber's walls! This made everyone in the room both surprised and alarmed!

Just when Joey is about to say something else, he turned back to see both: the ruby and the golden idol dissolving into a puddle of raw molten material! He gasped at the sight of it too!

Then, the Sphinx growled one more time! "You will never again. . . see the light of day!"

Knowing now that something very bad is going to happen, Serka stuffed the puzzle into the patched pocket of her dress! After doing so, the stone where she got it from suddenly erupted into an enormous flame of fire right before her! "Oh dear!" Panicking, she began hurrying down the stone steps to get back to the others! She had to get out of this place with them and the puzzle, and fast!

Immediately, the rumbling began to grow louder and louder as the entire chamber began to shake! Rocks are falling down as the ceiling began to cave in!

"Oh no! This bad!" Screamed Baby Dragon!

"Really bad!" So did the three boys!

"This is one of the cave's punishments!" Exclaimed Red Eyes! "We must flee from here!"

"But we can't just leave without Serka!" Screamed Tristan!

Then, all of a sudden, Kuribon bolted off past them! She is heading for the stone steps, squirming with panic while she's at it. "Kuri! Kuri!" she wanted to hurry over to her mistress!

As for Serka, she is about to come down the stairs to get back to the lower ground, herself! However, her running came to a short stop when the steps suddenly change shape, sweeping her off her feet! "Ah!" She was pushed into the air before landing on her back, and once she knows it, she is sliding down the flattened slope of the pillar! Just when she reached the curved end, she was hurled into the air again! "Woah!" Once she looked down, she is shocked to have found that the lake had turned into a boiling pool of molten lava and she is about to fall straight into it! _"Oh! Great Ra of Egypt! Save me!"_ Her mind screamed as she winced her eyes shut!

Just when it looked like it was all over for the young street girl, the Red Eyes Black Dragon came to her rescue, catching her from the fall! "Serka!"

Surprised that she didn't melt into the hot magma, Serka looked around for a bit. "Woah! This is some ride!" She quickly braced herself by holding on to the dragon's wings. However, she's not the only one riding him.

"Phew! Thank the gods you didn't fell in!" Said Joey, who peeked from behind her back along with Tristan, Duke and the Baby Dragon.

"Everyone!" Serka exclaimed with relief as she looked behind her back. Her friends were all there. . . except for one! "Where. . . where's Kuribon?"

The Red Eyes made a quick turn with his wings and flight power!

From above, Serka looked down and she found her furry friend, hopping over each stepping stone, one by one!

Kuribon had just reached the middle stone when she spotted the whole group in the air. Then, she heard a distant bursting noise from behind. "Kuri?" She looked back and she saw two stone steps bursting into pieces due to the heat of the magma! Then as she looked up ahead, the same thing is happening the last two stones! The process is also going to continue until it reaches the stone she is standing on! "Kuri!"

"Oh my gosh!" Serka gasped! "Hurry! We got to save her!" So, the dragon quickly dove down towards the pool! "We're coming, Kuribon!"

"Kuri! Kuri! Kuri!" The frightened little monster screamed for her dear mistress! "Kuri!" She can also see that two more stepping stones, one more in front and one behind her back have vanished into thin air and next, it will be hers!

When Serka and her friends are getting close enough to the middle of the pool, she scooped Kuribon up! "I got you!" She did it just in the nick of time before the last stone burst into smithereens!

Serka quickly placed Kuribon on to her lap safely. "Whew! That was a close one!" She sighed as she looked back at the burning pool below.

Then, the thing that they've never expected suddenly happened in the most frightful of things! The lava rose up into a large glowing wave and it is heading towards them from behind!

Everyone can feel the heat on their backs once they see it coming! Serka shrieked with alarm in her voice! "Woah! Red Eyes! Let's move!"

So, the Red Eyes Black Dragon carried everyone on his back as they flew their way out of the chamber to escape, for he knew there is no time to waste! He had to get them out of here before the cave crumbles back into sand with them in it!

As they flew down the cavern path, they found that the lava from the chamber is flooding its way after them! It seemed that the Sphinx wouldn't let them go so easily. Even if one has touched a simple ruby by accident!

Joey screamed crazily with panic! "D'ah! We're gonna die! We're gonna die!"

"Save the drama for later, Joey!" Serka shouted back.

They all continued down the path to escape! Then, Baby Dragon gasped! "Oh! Look out! Look out!"

Everyone gasped too! A fallen boulder is coming their way!

"This is nothing!" Red Eyes quickly ducked down while the others on his back do the same! The rock disappeared as it melted into the lava!

Everyone lifted their head back up. Then, Kuribon hopped on to Serka's face, blocking her view! "Kuri!"

Serka began trying to pull her away. "Ku. . . Kuribon!"

"Kuri! Kuri!" She continued to scream, still holding on to her head.

"Kuribon! This is not the time to panic!" She finally got her friend off her face and placed her next to her spot. But, her serious expression turned into a surprised one. "What?!"

Everyone is about to fly directly into what looked like a stone wall! "I take it back. . . ! Start panicking. . . !" Serka uttered slowly.

"Hold on tight!" Red Eyes told them.

Then, through some sort of illusion, everyone felt like they're flying up the wall towards a ceiling which turned out to be the floor! "Woah. . . !" After that, they ended up back in the same treasure room! They went through the doorway as the lava followed, covering the ground with it and melting everything in its path!

As they're hovering over head, Serka reminded her friends, exaggerating. "I swear! Once we get out of this, I'm sticking to dancing for the sake of the public's entertainment!"

"Seriously?!" They all shouted!

Before anything else can be said, a large pillar of fire sot up from below! Several more pillars rose up like flickering hands in an attempt to catch them in their broiling grasp! But, Red Eyes evaded them all as he continued to carry them to safety on their way out!

Outside of the cave, the storm in the skies have worsened! More thunder and lightning resonated through the clouds, and the winds have gotten stronger than before, sweeping up more sand!

The Arkana Dark Magician noticed the Sphinx roaring loudly as he slowly walked towards the entrance!

Red Eyes is almost there with Serka and the others just when the stairway is crumbling up!

Serka is about to hop off with her friends when a boulder fell on top of the black dragon's back, causing them to be thrown over to the ledge that is connected to the cave entrance! "Oh!" The boys, and two small monsters have made it to high ground, but she is hanging on to the ledge with both hands, trying to keep herself from falling back into the cave! "Oh my. . !"

Red Eyes had fallen back to the bottom of the cave, next to the pool of flames with the boulder on his back! He landed upon a smooth rock surface. "Agh!" He even tried getting back up, but the rock is too heavy!

Meanwhile, Serka is struggling to climb back up to the surface! As she tried perching her feet on to a spare step, it crumbled underneath! Then, she looked up and saw the magician, looking over her from the entrance. She called to him desperately! "Help me out!"

"Throw me the puzzle!" He shouted back!

"Please! I can't hold on!" She is now feeling that the strength of her arms are about to reach their limit! She tried reaching her hand out! "Give me your hand!"

Again, he demanded out loud! "First give me the puzzle!"

"Oh!" Now, it seems that there's no option left for Serka but, to save her need for later, she reached into her pocket and pulled out the puzzle. "Here! One puzzle as promised!" She grunted as she tossed it up to his hand!

Once the magician caught it, he smiled wildly as he chuckled loudly! "Ah ha ha ha ha!" Then, he raised it up high into the air! "Yes! At last. . . !" He then placed it inside his cloak.

As he looked back, he is seeing Joey, Tristan, and Duke trying to help their friend out by using his staff. Before they are about to pull her up, he shoved them away and grabbed the girl's arm!

Once she is jerked upward, Serka asked the man sharply and skeptically. "What are you doing?!"

He looked at her in a fiendish demeanor upon his face as he reached back into his cloak while holding her firmly. "Giving you, you reward!" He answered as his voice toned down into a dark one. "Your eternal reward. . . !"

Serka's eyes widened with fear as the Arkana Dark Magician pulled out a sinisterly sharp dagger and held it over her, getting ready to plunge it into her heart!

Before he can make his move, Kuribon flew up and bite his arm while the Baby Dragon bites his leg and the boys gave his foot a hard stomp! "Yeow!" He cried out painfully! As he dropped the dagger, he also released Serka's arm!

"Oh no!" She is falling backwards into the cave!

The magician grabbed the two monsters and the three boys all together, then shoved them back in as well!

"WOAH!" Along with Serka screaming, everyone is falling back into the underground, down, down, down!

Seeing them falling, Red Eyes struggled himself out from underneath the boulder, then flew up to catch them!

They were all tumbling down a bumpy wall at first, then they fell unconscious upon the dragon's back. The cave continued to crumble down as they did so.

The last thing that happened is that the Sphinx made one more roar before returning to its previous form as a sandy hill. The rumbling subsided, the earthquake stopped, and everything is quiet.

The Arkana Dark Magician looked around for a few seconds, then he cackled wildly to himself again. "Heh, heh, heh, heh! It's mine!" Just when he removed his disguise, the magician revealed himself as Dartz! He had lured the girl all this way to get what he wanted before endangering her and her friends' lives! "It's all mine!"

However, when he reached into the pocket of his cloak, his smile disappeared and his laughing stopped with a sudden gasp! "Hey!" He looked into the pocket for a closer look. "Where is it. . . ?" Once he did so, a shocking discovery is made! The puzzle is no where to be found! "No. . . !" Dartz's hands shook with disbelief! Then he fell to his knees crying out to the dark sky! "NO!"

He was so close to claiming it and now it's gone! Once again, his hopes dashed. Now, the real thing is, where is the Millennium Puzzle?

* * *

Joey, Tristan, & Duke: (Trembles) How dangerous! That earthquake! That cave in!

M.S.K: I know! It is a terrifying situation to go through. When I was writing that part, my arm ached a little.

Yugi: It's like a volcanic emission, an earthquake, and a cave in-three disasters all in one! That's very risky!

Atem: No one can survive a catastrophe like that.

M.S.K: Yes, disasters like those are examples of my worst nightmare.

Yugi: I hope Serka is all right.

M.S.K: She will be. But, don't worry. In the next chapter, another guest will turn up.

Everyone: Really?

M.S.K: Yes, indeed. Now, all of you reading this, I can possible tell you'll be feeling a little worried about my oc. Well, so am I. But, to tell you all, I'll keep writing and I'll update soon. Until then, I'll see you there. Don't forget to leave comments or reviews. Let me know if there are any errors and such.


End file.
